I'll be your Romeo if you'll play Juliet
by Reina Valeria Nox
Summary: Randy Orton is the prized son of Evolution's werewolf coven. John Cena is a rogue forced to join the sadistic vampire coven called Nexus. Two lovers torn apart by hatred and bloodshed are faced with losing each other to the war that plagues their worlds.
1. Chapter 1

"Shit. Shit." Hunter swore through his teeth as he, followed by Batista, Ted and Cody broke into the hotel room to find Randy lying naked on the floor, his body contorted in pain, bleeding from not one but many sets of puncture wounds in his neck. "Fucking vampires." Hunter reached him first, sliding unto his knees as he touched Randy carefully. Even the slightest touch caused the young werewolf to moan in pain. "Damnit. Cody, go get the kit, it's in my truck, and fucking hurry. Dave, help me get him on the bed." He barked orders to his subordinates as he lifted the young man by the shoulders. Batista walked over and grasped his hips, helping Hunter to lie him down on the bed. He pulled the blankets roughly and threw them over the boy.

"DiBiase, stay outside, make sure they aren't coming back." Batista gestured to the door and Ted nodded, walking out of the room and closing the door behind him. He stood in front of it and crossed his arms, his sharp eyes surveyed the hallway.

"Damnit, he keeps fading." Hunter sat beside Randy, cupping the younger man's cold pale cheek as Randy began to drift in and out of consciousness. Batista came out of the bathroom with a wet rag that he applied to the boy's face. "Stupid fucking kid. He should have known better."

"Should we try to suck out the venom?" Batista asked, gently dapping the boy's brow.

Hunter shook his head glancing up at his Beta. "No, it's been too long, it's in his blood and he needs the antidote. He's already got hypothermia; he's starting to go into shock." He jolted up and pressed his palms down on Randy's chest, trying to keep his heart from stopping. "Goddamnit Runnels hurry the fuck up." Just as he spoke the door flew open and Cody, followed by Ted rushed in.

"I've got it." He handed a black case to Hunter. Ted locked the door behind him and leaned against it. "Is he going to make it?" His dark eyes scanned his friend's seemingly broken body.

"I don't know yet." Hunter pried open the case and took out a metal syringe attached to a thick needle. He fished out a vial full of green liquid and pulled off the cap of the needle with his teeth before inserting it into the neck of the vial. He pulled back the plunger, drawing a large amount of liquid into the body of the syringe.

Cody winced when he saw the size of the needle and the volume of the dose. Ted reached over and rubbed his lover's shoulder comfortingly. "It's going to save his life." He whispered into Cody's ear. Still, Cody shuddered just slightly.

"Dave, hold him." Batista gripped the torso of the younger man while Hunter reached his hand under Randy's bicep, holding the muscle in a tight grip as he stabbed the needle in deeply and began to inject the liquid. As soon as it hit him, he was back. Randy instantly began to thrush and scream, suddenly reacting in rage. Ted moved to help Batista pin him down, but not before he jerked so violently that the needle was ripped from his flesh, tearing through muscle as it came loose. "Goddamnit, Randy!" Hunter yelled, prying the needle free and pressing his hand down on the boy's shoulder to slow the bleeding. He didn't seem surprised that the boy who had been dead a few seconds ago was now almost wake and in the middle of a violent outburst.

"How much of it did you get in?" Batista asked as he and Ted tried to hold Randy still.

Hunter picked up the bloodly syringe and held it to the light. "Not enough." He gestured to Cody. "Here. You're going to have to do it, I've got to hold him." He passed the syringe to Cody and pulls Randy's arms up over his head, pinning his wrists. Batista held him at his torso as Ted wrapped his arms around Randy's knees. "Jab him here," Hunter slapped the skin over Randy's hip. "he won't feel it as much." Cody gulped and moved over next to Hunter. "Cody, look at me." He looked up at his Alpha. "He'll die."

Cody nodded and stabbed the thick needle into Randy's hip. Instantly another scream erupted from the wounded man and he tried to thrush but the weight of Batista, Ted, and Hunter and his own exhaustion kept him still. He could feel the burning liquid spreading through him. First his hip and then into his blood. It crept throughout his entire body. His heart, barely beating if at all just moments before now raced back to life. His lungs that seemed to freeze when the vampires had bit him were now on fire and he screamed once again before the pain became a blackness and he welcomed unconsciousness.

Cody wrenched the needle free and set it on the night stand. The white sheets were stained with Randy's blood, but a clear liquid was beginning to ooze from his wounds. "It's the venom." Batista answered his unspoken question. Hunter pulled the discarded sheet over the boy and laid his hand against his forehead. "He's warming up?"

"Is that a good thing?" Ted asked crossing his arms as he got up from the bed.

"It depends on what happens. Vampire venom is resilient, he was bitten multiple times. It could just be his body trying to fight it off, not the antidote taking effect. Right now he needs to rest, if he wakes up he's going to need blood." Hunter got up. "Cody, Ted, go. Dave, go see what you can find out about whose coven might have attacked."

The three men nodded and disappeared out the door. Hunter bandaged his wounds, washed the blood away and then sat himself down on the chair across the room and propped his chin up on his fist. Randy lay perfectly still for hours, the only signs of life were the occasional heaving of his chest and the sweat beads forming over his face.

Cody and Ted returned sometime later and Hunter sent them away to join Batista after assuring them that Randy was not going to die in the night. They returned after a few hours and were now asleep in the ajoining room. Batista had given up trying to coax Hunter into bed. It was almost morning when he got up and went over to sit on the bed beside Randy. He was beginning to get cold again, and Hunter rubbed his torso with the palm of his hand.

"Mmm." Randy moved his head from side to side and then slowly opened his eyes. He blinked several times and then shivered.

"Randy?" Hunter asked softly.

"C-c-cold." Randy stuttered. He could barely move, his body felt way too heavy and way too stiff. His lungs burned then began to freeze. "Huh-huh-"

"Shh. Don't try to speak." Hunter told him, brushing his cheek with the back of his hand. He picked up the cup on the nightstand that Ted had filled when he and Cody got back. He slipped one hand under Randy's head and brought the cup to his lips with the other. "Just sip."

Randy tried to drink, but the blood was cold, which made him shiver, and his throat hurt, which made swallowing difficult. He inhaled some of it, which caused him to go into a painful coughing fit.

"Damn." Hunter cursed under his breath, rubbing Randy's back as he coughed and nearly passed out again. "Sorry kid, but you have to try to drink." He eased Randy back down on the bed. He looked up at him and shivered again, a tear slipping down his cheek. "Hey, hey." Hunter wiped it away with his thumb. "You're not dying, Orton. You're going to be okay. And then we're going to murder the sons of bitches who did this to you."

He cringed as his memory started to return. He thought he was going to get lucky, but the muscular blonde he had brought back to the room was a vampire. He'd been led straight into a trap. An entire coven waited to feed on him, something they did even more vigorously when they discovered he was a werewolf. And they did more than feed. They took him. One after the other. All of them leaving their marks on him. And now he was slowly, painfully dying.

He watched Hunter reach over to the nightstand and pick up something large and shiny. It took him a second before he realized it was a syringe. He watched Hunter draw a large amount of green liquid into the barrel and then flick it a couple of times. He tensed when he realized it was meant for him. Hunter must have smelled his fear because he heaved slightly and set the needle down on the nightstand again. "It draws out the venom." He told him softly. "You have a lot of it in you, that's why you're so cold." He pulled back the blanket, making him feel exposed and chilled. Randy forced his arm up, gripping Hunter's arm. "Shh." He told him, picking up the needle again. He gripped his hand, squeezing it with whatever strength he could muster, trying not to scream as he felt the familiar burn spreading in his hip and then into his veins.

"Hunter?" Cody asked softly, appearing the doorway between their rooms. "What are you doing?"

"He needs another dose. Come here." Hunter didn't look up as he continued to inject the liquid. Cody walked over and sat down on the other side of Randy. He held his shoulders, rubbing his palms against Randy's pallid freezing skin. The wounds began to ooze again, more clear liquid soaking through the bandages. "Almost done, boy." Hunter told him softly, squeezing his hand as he forced the needle from his flesh. Blood and venom burst from the wound and Hunter pressed clean gauze against his leg.

Randy moaned softly, the burning inside him threatening to pull him back into unconsciousness but he also began to feel nauseous and within a few seconds he was puking blood and venom unto himself. Hunter and Cody hauled him up so he wouldn't choke. By the end of it he was weak, dizzy, and on the brink of passing out again. "Rest Randy." Hunter muttered as they eased him back down.

"Did he pass out again?" Cody asked after a moment. Hunter nodded and Cody sighed, shifting to look at his Alpha. "How much more of that are you going to have to give him?" He gestured to the vial on the table.

Hunter picked it up and swirled the contents. "Probably the whole thing." He sat it back on the table and paused for a moment before adding. "And then some." He glanced back at Cody, whose eyes were wide and fearful. "Every dose pushes out more venom, gives his body more time to fight it, and makes it more likely that he'll live."

"Why don't you just give him all of it at once then?"

"Because that would kill him. He's too cold for that large of a dose. The venom already works to stop his heart, the shock from the heat would just make it worse. I'm already pushing it with how much I've been giving him. The antidote works to draw out the venom, but it burns like a bitch, to warm up the tissues frozen by the venom. It's great for warming up his lungs, but his heart can't take much of a sudden shift in temperature. It will easily go from beating too slowly to beating too fast."

Cody sighed. "Is he going to live? Don't lie to me, just tell me."

"I don't know." He answered truthfully as he began to rebandage the wounds. "I've seen werewolves survive worst attacks, and I've seen them die from lesser ones. The fact that the antidote is drawing out the venom makes his chances better. If he would warm up, that would mean he'll likely survive."

"When will you know for sure?"

"After this dose has worn off. If he goes completely cold again that means it's too late. If he's warmer it means it's working."

"So we just wait?"

"We hunt down who did this to him, but yeah, we wait. Go back to bed, Cody." He finally said, getting up and going back over to his chair.

"Aren't you tired?" Cody asked curiously, getting up.

"I can go four days without sleep, you know that. It's a perk of being a werewolf for 300 years and Alpha for over a century. You, however, are just a pup and need your sleep."

Cody groaned softly at being called a pup, but in truth he was. Not only was he physically the youngest, not looking a day over 18, but he had also only been a werewolf for 3 years. He was a newborn compared to all the others, even Ted, who had been a werewolf for only a decade or so. He begrudgingly went back to the bed he was sharing with Ted, and snuggled into the warmth with a guilty conscious. Even across the room he could sense how cold Randy felt, and he grew more worried, remembering what Hunter said about him going cold again.

Batista wakes to the sounds of Ted and Cody fooling around under the blanket. He clears his throat loudly as he got up, stretching his back and walking into the other room. "How's the kid?" The Beta asks his Alpha, leaning against the wall close to Hunter's chair. Hunter heaves softly and then looks at Batista with dull eyes. "Not good?" Batista reasons.

"He's still cold. He still can't drink."

"But is he better at least?"

"Definitely not out of the woods. We could easily loose him. It wouldn't take much right now."

"But he IS better."

"Yeah. The venom not yet in his tissues is pretty much gone."

"That's good, though. It means the next dose we give him can concentrate on drawing out the venom from those tissues into his blood and then out of his system."

"I know."

"Well. I found out who he left the bar with."

"Who?"

"Cena."

"John Cena is a rogue."

"Yeah, but I've been hearing rumors that he's been forced to join Barrett's coven."

"Barrett's coven is weak, and the infighting caused by Brooks split that coven apart."

"Yeah, but what better way to reassert their dominance then by attacking us?" Batista sighed. "Does he know who attacked him?"

"I don't know. He hasn't been awake long enough."

"They marked him, didn't they."

"Yeah they did. Over and over. If he lives I pray he doesn't remember."

"Poor kid. It has to be Barrett, no one else would take such time playing, no one else is as sadistic."

"It could be Glen and Mark."

"Glen targets women and Mark defeated you the last time we met. It's not them."

"You'll just have to keep digging. Alert Adam's coven, make sure he and Jay know."

"Taken care of already."

"This is why you're my Beta."

"And here I thought I was your Beta because I'm sleeping with you."

Hunter smirked, letting out a short laugh. "That's only an extra perk." Batista laughed quietly until Hunter's eyes grew dark. "I can't let him die, Dave. He's like my son…he IS my son. But I don't want to make him suffer either."

"It's not a decision you have to make right now. See how he does after the next dose." Hunter sighed deeply. "Hunter. He'll live. We can't give up on him just yet."

Randy spent the day unconscious, but color had slowly seeped back into his face. His skin was cool, but not frigid to the touch, and he seemed stronger, despite his state. Hunter finally got him to wake up around nightfall. He blinked for several moments and then moaned loudly.

"Randy?" Cody and Ted leaned over on either side of him. He looked at both of them, his eyes searching their faces. He tried to smile through labored breathing.

"How is he, Hunter?" Batista came into the room, slamming the door shut behind him with a bang. He sat the full paper bags he was carrying down as he made his way over to the bed.

"He's awake." Hunter answered. He was seated back in that chair in the far corner of the room, watching Ted and Cody's faces light up to see Randy conscious.

"He's warming up." Cody piped up.

"When was his last dose?" Batista sat down on the edge of bed.

"Hours ago, and he hasn't gone cold since." Cody smiled, reaching down to squeeze Randy's hand. Batista watched as the boy ever so slightly squeezed back.

"His reflexes are coming back." Ted moved out of the way so that Batista could get a better look at Randy. He laid his hand over Randy's forehead and then pressed it against his cheek. "Orton? How's the pain?" He asked, looking down at the still bloody boy. He was still bleeding through the gauze Hunter kept over the wounds in his neck.

He tried to speak, staring up at his mentor with pained eyes. Batista caught on and picked up the cup from the nightstand. He slipped one hand behind Orton's head and with the other brought the glass to his lips. He drank without trouble this time, though he could only manage a few sips. "Awful." He was finally able to blurt out. His throat was swollen and tender and it took all he had just to speak a word without crying out in pain.

"Mmm. Try to go back to sleep. You're still really sick, baby." Batista kissed his brow and then shooed Ted and Cody back into their room. Hunter came over and sat down on the other side of the bed.

"Did you get in touch with Adam?"

"Adam and Mike both. Neither of them have heard anything. There haven't been attacks on either of their covens." He gestured to the paper bags. "But Miz packed everything you asked for and then some, so we have plenty of supplies."

Hunter sighed. "I just wish we had a solid lead, other then Cena"

"Cena." Orton rasped, looking at them before closing his eyes again. His breathing became increasingly labored.

"Shit. He's gonna pass out." Hunter got up and moved over the boy, "Randy. You have to calm down." He pulled the blanket off his torso and laid his hands on the boy's muscular chest, rubbing his pecs with the palm of his hand. "Goddamnit. Dave, dose him, he's going into shock again." Batista grabbed the syringe off the table and sucked the remaining liquid from the vial. He stabbed the needle quickly into Randy's hip, causing him to scream and eventually pass out, but it stabilized his breathing and heart rate. Hunter got up and ran his hand through his hair, shaking his head.

"Miz gave me a couple more vials of that antidote. Looks like we'll need it afterall." Hunter nodded slowly. "You were right, he is really fragile. Damn. I was hoping he'd finally get stronger." Batista pushed his hand through his short hair. "I've never seen someone survive an attack like this. Ric died so quickly." Hunter's eyes flashed with pain. Ric had been their creator, their father, and his death was still close to Hunter's heart. Dave reached over and put his hand on Hunter's shoulder.

"Hunter?" He awoke with a start, cussing at himself for finally falling asleep. Cody was standing over him, dried tears streaking his face.

"Cody. What's wrong baby boy?" he asked tenderly. Cody hesitated and then moved closer, dropping to his knees and putting his head in Hunter's lap. He sighed running his hand tenderly through the boy's hair. "You're scared for him. We all are." He whispered, glancing quickly toward the bed.

"I don't want him to die, but I can't take him suffering. It's too much." Tears came again. Cody was the most sensitive of any of them; he felt Randy's pain almost as heavily as Randy himself did.

"He's not going to die. He's still fighting."

"But he's losing."

"Not yet." Cody sighed, burying his face into Hunter's knee. The older man sighed as well. "Come on Codes. Let's go to bed." He got up and pulled him to his feet.

"You coming to bed?" He asked as they went into the other room.

"For a little while." He laid down next to Batista in the bed across from Ted and Cody's. "Sleep." He told the boy. Cody nodded, snuggling next to Ted and instantly going back to sleep. Hunter lay awake, though he kept his eyes closed, too worry about Randy to allow sleep to overtake him.

He went in to check on him a few hours later. To his surprise the young man was awake and finally alert. "Hey." He sat down on the edge of the bed and took Randy's hand. "How do you feel?"

"Thirsty." He rasped, his throat dry and raw. Hunter nodded, picking up the glass from the bedside table and handing it to him. He sat up slowly on his own, taking the cup in both hands and putting it to his lips. He drank deeply and then handed the cup back to him. More color instantly came back into his face and he blinked several times as his strength start to return. "Hunter?" He asked softly, looking toward his Alpha. "Am I-"

"You're finally getting better." He pushed Orton back down. "But don't push it."

"So I'm not going to die?" He whispered.

"Fuck no. You're going to live, and tear John Cena's throat out with your own hands."

"John…Cena?" Randy looked confused, then angry, and then terrified.

"Randy?" Hunter put his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Cena…Cena didn't…Cena didn't do this to me." Tears started to cascade down his face. "Cena didn't do it."

"Shh. Shh. Okay. If not Cena, then who?"

"Barrett. Barrett and Brooks. John…John didn't have a choice. He…he thought we could fight them off, but there were too many. They made him watch."

Hunter stared down at him with a strange look. "How long have you and Cena been seeing each other?"

Randy closed his eyes trying to remember. "Just…just a couple of weeks." He opened his eyes. "I know it's forbidden, but he's…I…we have fun together." He admitted sheepishly.

Hunter scoffed and got up. "Well…alright." He ran his hand through his blonde hair. "I'll order Adam and Mike to not attack Cena unless he attacks first."

"Attack?" He asked, trying to sit up.

"Edge and Miz have spies looking for Cena. I'm assuming he's with Barrett's coven. They pulled back behind their lines after we found you, no activity on our territories since." Hunter looked back at Randy. "Are they plotting something?"

Randy nodded. "I'm just bait to keep you occupied. Barrett's creating an army to overthrow the Alphas and enslave the packs."

Hunter sat back and put his face in his hands, before sighing deeply and getting up. "Goddamn, why didn't I see this coming?"

"Because you were worried about me." Randy glanced in his Alpha's direction and then looked down. He rubbed his leg and grunted in pain, pulling back the sheets and glancing down at the dark bruising around several needle marks in his hip and thigh.

Hunter looked over and walked back toward him getting down on his knees next to Randy. "Sorry about this, kid, but you did a number on yourself the first time we tried to dose you." He pointed to his shoulder and Randy followed his gaze, his hand running up along the bloody gauze wrapped around his arm.

"Oh goddamn." Randy cussed through clenched teeth, grabbing his stomach. "Shit, fuckin hurts. All fuckin over."

"Yeah that's the feeling coming back. Everything is finally unfreezing in there." He reached over for the vial and a clean piece of gauze. He soaked in the gauze in the green liquid and bent over Randy's leg. "Sorry about this, trying to let as much venom to seep out as possible." He pressed the gauze against one of the needle marks. Randy hissed in pain, but when Hunter pulled back the gauze his skin was completely healed. "But you're beating it, so I think we outta lessen your pain a little bit here."

"Thanks." Randy told him quietly. "So what are you going to do about Nexus?" He winced as Hunter finished with his leg and moved to repair his bicep.

"Send Cody to warn Adam and Mike, and have Dave go out. We have our own ways to deal with them." He pulled back the bandage from his bicep and winced slightly. "Goddamn boy." He wiped it down with gauze and made sure it healed properly.

"What about my neck?" He asked softly, pointing to the bite marks that lined his jugular on either side.

"Those have to be left, the venom will seep out most effectively there now that most of it is gone. You're not done with the antivenom, unfortunately. You still need doses for awhile."

He groaned. "How much longer and what do you mean by dosed, exactly?"

Hunter picked up the syringe from the table and held it up for him to see. "I was filling this up to the brim at first and dosing you every 4 or 5 hours. You only need about a fourth of that right now for the next couple days, and then we'll see if you're back to normal."

"Great."

Hunter chuckled softly, picking up the vial from the table and stabbing the needle into it. "It won't be so bad now. It shouldn't burn as much."

"Says the person jabbing rather than being jabbed." He offered his arm to Hunter.

"It will still put you out at this point, though, don't fight it right now. You're still very weak." He jabbed the needle into his bicep and Randy hissed in pain. He rubbed the soaked gauze over the needle wound, watching his progeny's eyes get heavy. "Don't kill me the next time you wake up." He hissed into Randy's ear, getting up from the bed and going over to the chair in the far corner of the room.

When Randy finally woke up he found much of his strength had returned. He was no longer pallid or freezing, and he could feel his blood flowing freely through his veins. And he was starving. "Oh!" He groaned, sitting up and looking over to the nightstand for the blood he had drank the previous night. "Hunter?" He looked around the room and found it empty.

"Randy." Hunter stepped out from the other room and hurried over to his bedside. He pulled out a bottle filled with blood and gave it to him, watching him suck it down greedily and look for more.

"Randy?" Ted and Cody emerged from outside. Cody leapt unto the bed and hugged Randy tightly around his neck. Ted snickered, going over to the bed. "You don't look like shit anymore."

"I don't feel like shit anymore either." Randy teased, tossing a pillow at Ted who caught it. All three men burst into laughter until their Alpha cleared his throat.

"Boys…we have a problem."


	2. Chapter 2

I could still see him, writhing in pain in front of me as I struggled in vain against the two vampires, Slater and Gabriel, who held me down, prone, forced to watch their sadistic leaders, Barrett and Brooks, humiliate, violate, kill the man I loved. I was stronger than Slater and Gabriel both, but Barrett drugged me with Randy's own venom and a needle to my neck, just enough to sap my strength but still keep me conscious. When they finished they knocked me out completely, and when I came to, I found myself here.

I'm still not completely sure where "here" is. I'm bound at the wrists, my arms held above me with steel chains. Similar chains hold my ankles fast, and I think they're connected to the wall, but I can't tell for sure. The light is unbearable. It's white and it burns my eyes so badly I can only open them for a brief second. My senses are still dull from being drugged but I can hear a faint click of a door closing and the sound of someone's feet on stairs. A second later someone is approaching me."Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Brooks. Phil Brooks. CM Punk, as he likes to call himself. His breath is hot on my face as he draws in near to me.

"What's wrong, Cena? Light too bright for ya?" The second voice has a British drawl and I know its Barrett. My stomach turns over and I want to vomit. I open my eyes again and see the two of them leaning over me, wearing dark glasses. The light is still too bright, and this time my stomach succumbs. I can only lean forward enough to avoid puking all over my own chest. Blood and bile travel up my throat and a second later I heave all over the floor. I'm hoping it's all over Brooks' shoes, and from the disgusted snarls I hear out of both of them I'd say my aim was pretty decent.

"Turn the goddamn lights down!" Brooks shouts. Barrett growls unhappily. "He just ruined my 15,000 dollar shoes, if you want his last meal all over your suit you'll do as I say." Brooks shoots back, obviously just as annoyed. I hear Barrett pad across the room and a few seconds later the lights are lowered enough for me to open my eyes. "Now then, Cena…" Brooks turns back to me.

"What the fuck do you want from me, Brooks?" I gripped the chains at my wrists. Barrett reached over and struck me across the face. "Fuck!" I turned my head and when I turned back I spit blood into Barrett's face. He grabbed me and shoved me against the wall.

"Stand down, Barrett. You hit him again and I'll chain you to the wall next to him."Brooks shouted, pulling Barrett back away from me. I groaned, the chains holding me in place. "Now then, Cena I think you already have an idea what I want from you."

Oh I had an idea alright. Watching Brooks and Barrett rape my lover gave me a pretty damn good idea. "If you think I'm gonna help you and the Nexus destroy Evolution, you're more fucking delusional then I thought, Punk." I spat at him, but he only chuckled, wiping the bloody droplets away from his face.

"Oh John. John, John, John." He chuckled again, shaking his head. "I don't need your help in destroying Evolution. You've already helped me. Your affair with Randy Orton gave me all the help I'll ever need." He took off his glasses and grinned at me. I frowned. "What? Did you think your little sexcapade wouldn't go unnoticed?"

"Or unpunished?" Barrett put in from where he was standing, just behind Brooks, glaring at me with hatred so raw it sent a shiver down my undead spine. "You betrayed your own goddamn kind!"

"I have no kind." I shot back. "I have no loyalty to anyone, Vampire or otherwise. And I especially have no loyalty to you, Barrett or your coven of blood whores!" Barrett launched himself at me but Punk body-blocked him, sending him flying across the room. He landed hard against the opposite wall and slid down to the floor.

Brooks crackled his neck and snickered. "Sorry about that, John. He's a little…worked up." He glanced back over his shoulder. Barrett got painfully to his feet, holding his shoulder. He snarled when he looked at me, but shut up after another look from Brooks.

"You must not be putting out." I shot back. He laughed off my comment. I had no sympathy for Barrett, although it very briefly occurred to me that I should. Barrett was Punk's lackey these days, having been defeated for control of the coven. In exchange for his life, he had to swear loyalty to Punk and promise total submission. I was actually surprised that Wade wasn't sporting a dog collar or some other symbol of Punk's…ownership of him. But in a way, as much as it pained me to give Barrett the slightest positive thought, he was lucky. Vampires are proud creatures. A vampire who is cast down from a seat of power, if not killed by their replacement, is exiled, a fate worse than death. Even this life, owned by Punk, at least he was still permitted to act as Brooks' second in command. In public anyway. I was sure in private his role was very different.

"So as I was saying, I don't need your help, John. You lead me straight to Hunter's prized possession and I destroyed it. Now Hunter will come for revenge and he'll play right into my trap."

"If its Hunter you want so badly, why not just target him?" I tensed when he started to talk about Randy. I had no idea if he was dead or alive or what. I had seen what had been done to him. I had seen the damage. It was easily too much for any werewolf, even a strong and experienced one. But Randy, Randy was stronger than any I had ever met. He was more powerful than alphas, more grounded then betas. Hunter had taught him well. I just hoped, probably against hope, that he was alive.

"You don't know much about the piece of meat you were fucking do you?" I gave Brooks a half smile. "Allow me to enlighten you about Evolution. Hunter Hearst Helmsley, the former Paul Levesque, is the most ruthless and powerful werewolf to claim the title of Alpha. On any given full moon he could wipe out a coven of vampires with a snap of his jaw. And his Beta, Dave Batista, he's got enough muscle to tear you limb from limb and come back for more. Teddy DiBiase may be young, but I've seen Alphas collapse before that kid broke a sweat. He's faster than any vampire. That puppy of theirs, what do they call him now? Rhodes? He has the power to manipulate emotion. You get too close to him; he'll have you on your back with your throat ripped out before you can even think to figure out why. And Randy Orton. Randy Orton was every bit Hunter's son, in any way imaginable. Hunter prized possession, his heir. There is no one who could match Randy Orton. Until now. You see, Cena, everyone of Hunter's pack is a coveted prize, and I intend to bag them all. Orton gone makes Hunter weak, and once he's gone the pack is history. And I will go down as the most powerful and revered vampire in history." Punk chuckled manically, an evil gilt in his eyes. I shuddered ever so slightly. He was insane.

"What if Orton isn't dead?" I asked softly. "What if he's alive?" Brooks stopped laughing and glared at me. I shuddered again.

"What makes you think he's alive, Cena?" Came Barrett's voice. I felt Brooks' breath on my neck, his eyes burned holes right through me. "Well?"

"It's a fool's hope." Punk spat. "Nothing to be alarmed about."

"If you say so, Punk." Barrett relented.

"I do say so. Anyway, as for you Cena, you have now have a choice. Join us, join Nexus, and redeem your honor."

"Or what, you'll kill me?"

"Hmm. So what will it be?" I looked up and locked eyes with Punk. For a long moment we just stared at each other until Punk just smirked. "Oh John. John, John, John. Do you really think I'd let you off the hook so easily? No, no, no. I'm going to have fun with you." I shuddered a final time as Brooks turned away and motioned for Barrett to leave. As they left the lights brightened again, and I was forced to keep my eyes shut. I knew what Punk's idea of fun meant. I had a pretty good guess at what he was going to do to me. He wanted me to submit. To beg for death. Or to give up and join him. And he was going to use every twisted, horrifying, and calculating tactic he knew to do it.

"God, Randy, if you're still alive…I'm begging you, help me." I said out loud, and instantly felt a stab of shame. Here I was, the great rogue John Cena, begging to a ghost for help. I was supposed to be stronger than this. I grasped the chains that held my wrists once again and pulled. I pulled for all I was worth, and the chains barely made a sound. And then I pulled some more. I pulled until I just about passed out, and then I did pass out. Nothing. Nothing but blackness, emptiness. Weakness.

The next time I came to, I found Gabriel staring at me from across the room. The lights were normal now, I could see without becoming instantly nauseous. Gabriel was sitting down against the opposite wall, a bottle of blood in front of him. He perked up when he saw I was awake. "I brought you this." He said quietly, rolling the bottle across the floor to me. I realized I wasn't chained at the ankles anymore and my wrists were free. The only restraints were a thick chain across my waist. I could barely move, having been chained in a seated position, but my arms were functionally at least, and I could reach the bottle. I took one look at it and threw it against the floor so that it smashed. Gabriel frowned. "Why did you do that?"

"Because I won't have Punk feeding me. He thinks he can break me. I'm stronger than that."

"But you'll die if you don't drink."

"Better death then living under Punk."

"Not even if it means seeing Randy again?"

I looked up at Gabriel and narrowed my eyes. "What the fuck do you know about that? Not a goddamn thing." I spat. "Haven't you been listening to Brooks? Orton is dead."

He frowned again, looking away. "I'm sorry if I upset you. I didn't mean any disrespect or anything. I just figured, I mean, Punk isn't all that…careful. If anyone could survive him and Barrett, I think it would be Randy Orton."

I shook my head. I didn't trust him. I couldn't figure out why he was talking to me. About Randy, nonetheless. "You were there." I said simply.

"Yeah, but there's an antidote to vampire venom. Someone like Hunter is bound to carry a stash of it. If they got to him fast enough, I mean, you more than anyone should know how strong Orton is."

"Why are you doing this?" I asked, finally looking up at him. "Did Brooks send you down here to start breaking me in?"

Gabriel shook his head. "You don't know much about me do you? About any of us. I'm not a vampire, Cena. I'm a werewolf. That's how Punk found you and Orton. He used me, used my abilities. I'm his pet, John. He keeps me caged, locked up. And then he uses me for whatever."

"So why help him?"

"I don't have a choice. We are not so different you and I. I have more reason to hate him then you ever will. I don't care if he did kill Orton. What he's done to me. What's he's done to Wade." Gabriel shook his head. My jaw dropped a little as I realized something.

"You and Wade were lovers." Gabriel looked at me. "And when Brooks came in he…" I trailed off, it was hard, even for me to think of what atrocities Punk had committed against the two of them. "But…Wade Barrett was after werewolves before Punk was in the picture. How did…"

"It's complicated. There are rogue werewolves like there are rogue vampires. Do you think Evolution would stop going after vampires just because of you and Orton? I had no loyalties to the werewolves Nexus killed, just like you have no loyalties to the vampires Randy has killed."

I nodded. I understood what he was trying to tell me. However it sounds, a rogue truly cares nothing for his own species. His loyalties lie with the highest bidder, and if the highest bidder belongs to the opposing species, so be it. "So if Punk keeps you locked up, how'd you get in here?"

"Good behavior. I convinced Punk that I could soften you up, make you more willing to join Nexus. He believed me." He scoffed. "But I know you won't join. Not until you have to, anyway. But, you should be warned. He will do things to you. He will hurt you in the deepest, and most wicked ways possible to get what he wants."

"I know he will. But like I said, I'm stronger than that."

"I hope so." He opened the bottle that was sitting beside him as he got up and walked over to me. "Here, this isn't from Punk. Take it. You'll need it." I hesitated and then reached out and took the bottle. I flicked my tongue over the mouth. Human blood. It was still warm. I tipped it back and let the liquid dribble down my throat. Instantly I felt better.

"Thanks." I said, handing the bottle back over to him.

"Don't mention it." He took the bottle back and headed for the door. After a moment he paused and turned back to me. "Do you happen to know about the vampire they call Lita?"

"Of course I do. She was the mate of one of the Hardys, but she was kidnapped by Kane."

"She eventually betrayed Kane for a werewolf."

"Right. Edge."

"She and Punk had this thing, not that long ago. He trusts her, but word in the underground is that she's actually working for the werewolves."

"Really?" I was interested now. Gabriel moved back over near me. "How often does she come around?"

"Every couple of weeks she shows up here, sweet talks Punk and leaves."

"Is there a way you can find out if she's actually working for the wolves?"

"I have a connection or two. If she's clean, I can get a message to her when Punk isn't looking."

"Do it, Gabriel. Tell her to find Hunter."

Gabriel nodded. He left a minute later. I put my head against the wall and sighed. If Lita really was a spy I hoped she could help me. I needed to know if Randy was alive. I needed to know if he was coming for me.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey."

Randy was carefully drawing his now daily dose of antivenom into the metal syringe. He didn't look up as Cody and Ted greeted him, Cody sliding unto the bed beside him and Ted hovering protectively against the wall.

"You want some help with that?" DiBiase asked, tilting his head as he looked at the fatigued man. Randy raised tired eyes to his friend as he jerked the needle free of the vial. He glanced down at the offending object in his hand and then held it up to Ted.

Cody frowned deeply, putting his hand on Orton's thigh as Ted walked over and propped his knee on the bed beside Randy. He hadn't talked much since regaining consciousness. When they made it back to Hunter's mansion, the gaudy dark home on the edge of their territory, Orton spent the first couple of days alone in his room. He refused to come out, even to eat, and would answer to noone, not even their alpha. Hunter gave him two days and when he realized not only was Randy refusing to eat, he also had not been taking his shots, the outraged Alpha broke the lock on the door, forced the young werewolf out of bed and threw him into the shower. What ensued gave Cody nightmares.

Randy fought Hunter, and Hunter would have none of it. Randy screamed, howled, and in his rage he transformed. He threw off his human skin, bright yellow eyes locked on Hunter. And the Alpha simply cracked his neck and evened the odds. The other three members of the pack would watch in silent horror as the progeny attacked his maker and his maker returned the assault. In the end Hunter destroyed Randy's jaw a powerful swipe across his face, the irony not lost on his Beta and his pups, causing the young man to fall, human once more, into unconsciousness. Orton's face now carried black bruising at the base, surrounding three deep jagged cuts that would heal into the scar he'd carry for the rest of his unnatural life.

"How's your back?" Cody asked as Ted rubbed Orton's bicep with a piece of gauze. Randy would wake up cuffed to the shower post with his Alpha waiting to belt him like a father with a delinquent teenage son. And through it all he made sure Randy understood that that was exactly the sentiment he had in mind. Randy looked up at DiBiase, who released his arm allowing him to lift the loose black t-shirt off his torso. Ted glanced over Orton's shoulder and carefully peeled back the bandages the criss-crossed his back. Several angry, puckered welts striped his skin. Cody swallowed back bile. "Why'd you do it? Why'd you attack Hunter? He could have easily killed you for betraying him like that."

Orton didn't say anything. Ted pulled his t-shirt back down and took hold of Orton's arm again. He picked up the syringe and jabbed it into his bicep. Randy hissed, squeezing his eyes shut as Ted depressed the plunger as quickly as possible. When he pulled the needle free Randy's hand sprang to his neck, his fingers grazing the puncture wounds. He gasped for breath, Ted and Cody glancing at each other in alarm as they curled around him. Orton's eye's closed for a long moment, and when he opened them again his breath slowed to normal and he moved his hand away from his neck.

"You alright?" DiBiase asked, tilting his head, his eyes racing wildly across Randy's features. The injured werewolf nodded once, his eyes rolling down unto the floor, avoiding contact with his friends once more. "Randy." Ted sighed softly as he adjusted his position on the bed. "What is it that's eating you? Literally. Because this is not Randy Orton next to me, this is a skin and fur shell."

Cody bit back a slight smirk. "Come on, Ran. Talk to us. Please." He begged softly, reaching over and putting his hand on top of Orton's. "Come on." He said again. "It's us."

Orton yet out a small sigh, closing his eyes and opening them again. "You have no idea." His voice was hoarse, strained. "You have no idea what they're doing to him." He got up quickly, his breathing again rapid. He ripped away the curtains and stood in front of the large window. "They're tearing him apart."

"Him who?" Cody asked.

"Cena." Ted said, knowingly. He got up and stood beside Randy. "You can feel him. You can feel what happens to him. It's driving you insane." Randy looked over at him, his face twisted in pain that ran too deep. "It hurts, it makes your heart hurt." DiBiase reached out and put his hand on Orton's chest.

Cody closed his eyes, taking a deep breath as he tapped into the empathic power he alone could wield. Suddenly he was hit with a sharp pain that started in his stomach and ripped upwards with a seething burn. He cried out in anguish, his hands clutching his heart. Ted's hand went to his heart as well as he looked over at Orton. Randy cried out at the same moment, his own hands holding his chest as he sunk to his knees into Ted's waiting arms. "Oh my god. Oh my god." Tears sprang from Cody's eyes. "Teddy. Oh my god." Ted looked down at Orton and then moved swiftly to cradle his lover.

"Shh. Codes. It's okay. Break the connection." He ran his hand lovingly through Cody's hair, urging his mate to break the empathic bond that was trapping him in paralyzing pain, while ignoring the burning that had incased his own heart. Cody sucked in another breath, willing the connection to break. A wave of numb calmness washed over him and he relaxed in Ted's arms. Randy, however, howled in pain from the floor, and Cody and Ted were instantly at his side. Ted took him back into his arms and held him tightly as Cody rubbed his chest. "Cody?"

Cody looked up, seeing the unspoken question in his mate's eyes. He shook his head. "You're right. The bond is incomplete. He can feel John."

"But John can't feel him." Ted finished, cursing under his breath. He was more than familiar with the bond mates shared with each other. He and Cody had bound themselves to each other in the ritual that involved the exchange of blood and venom. A mutual bite to infect the other and then blood drunk from the wound sealed the connection. It bound their souls together. Wherever Cody was, Ted knew. If he was in pain, Ted was in pain. If Cody laughed in one room, Ted was laughing in the other. It was easier to control as time went on, but it still remained strong enough to bring both boys to their knees if something happened to the other. And if Cody died, the bond was strong enough to kill. It was something that both partners had to enter into; an incomplete, ruptured, or interrupted bond would breed panic, pain, and possibly death to one or both mates.

"Are you sure it's incomplete on Cena's end?" It was much later now. The sun was deep under the horizon. Cody and Ted had confronted their Alpha and Beta when they returned from hunting. The four of them where now seated at the long conference table in the hall where invasion and war was planned. Batista had been the one to ask, his icy eyes staring frigidly at Ted and Cody, hoping for the answer he was sure not to get.

"Can't you hear him?" Cody asked, almost in tears. "He hasn't stopped writhing in pain all day! It's almost as if he's been bitten again."

Ted put a warm hand on Cody's back, turning to look at his Alpha who was sitting back in deep thought, his brown wrinkled in concern. "Hunter, we have to do something. Either break Randy's bond with John or get John the hell away from CM Punk." Ted rubbed his lover's back, comforting the young pup who looked ready to fall apart. "Or we're gonna loose Randy."

"We can't break the bond. Only Randy can do that, and as long as John is alive there's no chance in hell he's gonna risk losing a connection to him." Hunter answered with a sigh, running his hand through his long blonde hair.

"So what do we do?" Bastista asked, a second later Randy's screams ripped through the mansion, and Dave closed his eyes with a deep sigh before looking at Hunter.

"First thing I'm gonna do is knock that kid out. I didn't sit at his bedside for days to have him die because of some bloody vampire. The second thing we have to do is get ahold of Mike and Adam."

"We're going to declare war on Nexus?" Cody asked.

"Do you have a better idea?"

"Try to bargain with Brooks. Get him to let Cena go in exchange for something."

"And risk exposing the bond to Brooks and Barrett? No way in hell, if they find out that Cena and Orton are bonded they're gonna kill Cena."

"They'll kill Cena anyway. They're torturing him to get him on their side, but I know John Cena, there is no way in hell he'll join them." Ted pounded his fist into the table so hard it cracked, and Cody winced. "Brooks will grow tired of it and he will kill him. And then Randy will die too. One way or another we've gotta get John out alive. It's Randy's only hope."

Hunter sighed and Batista run his hand over his face. The Alpha and Beta glanced at each other and then to the pups. "Get out of here, you two." Hunter commanded, waving them away. Ted and Cody got up silently and headed for the exit. "Knock Randy out with something I don't care what."

"You want us to use drugs or do you want a Cross-Roads/Dream-Street deal?" Ted asked with a slight smirk in an attempt to lighten the mood. Cody chuckled just a little at the suggestion.

"Do you want to get RKOed?" Batista asked, leaning back in his chair as he stared at Evolution's two youngest members. Cody shook his head as he hurried out of the room with Ted on his heels. "And that's the Legacy right there." Batista remarked, turning his attention back to Hunter. Hunter scoffed quietly and shook his head. "So what are we going to do?"

"I don't know." Hunter remarked, propping his chin up on his hands. "I don't like the idea of risking Evolution or the other covens just to save John Cena. But if Randy is bonded to him…"

"You would risk the world to save Randy Orton." Batista finished for him. "I know. Looks like we have no choice. We've gotta get John to Randy."

"Miz won't stand with us. Not as far as into Nexus's territory. Edge might, but Adam's coven is weaker then Mike's. We might have the strength to take Nexus but if they have reinforcements we're screwed."

Batista nodded. "Adam involved would provoke the Hardys to join Nexus. And if Brooks and Barrett strike a deal with Glen and Mark…of course if we could get Mike to stand with us we'd have Paul, Stephen, and Morrison."

"It's gonna take a little more than Big Show, Sheamus, and Johnny Nitro, unfortunately."

"Right. We need Santa Claus and the Tooth Fairy."

"Let's leave Foley and Rock out of this." Both men bit back a snicker or two and after a moment their faces were again serious. Hunter's phone went off just then and he took it out of his pocket.

"Who the hell is that?" Batista asked, leaning in as he waited for an answer.

Hunter's brow wrinkled. "Lita." He muttered.

"Lita? How the hell does she have that number? If Adam gave it to her…"

"No. It's Adam. It just says that Lita needs to speak to Randy."

"What? What could Lita possibly have to say to Randy?" Hunter and Batista looked up at each other for a moment. "Wait…you don't think?"

"I do. I think we have ourselves just the opening we needed. Heh. Leave it to Adam to give it to us."


	4. Chapter 4

Brooks groaned on top of me and I shuddered. I had bitten through my lip to keep from screaming, and blood cascaded down my chin and unto the sheets below me. His nails scrapped down my back, carelessly ripping away flesh as they tore down. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to force my body to stay limber and relaxed, but Brooks was too fucking much. Every stroke was torturous, and he showed little sign of reaching his climax. No doubt he was an expert on taking his time. I was pinned to the bed on my stomach. My ankles and wrists chained to the bed post, essentially I was helpless. I honestly couldn't decide if I was more angry or humiliated, but at least it was keeping my mind sane even while Brooks violated my body.

I was not going to let him break me so easily. He could do whatever the hell he felt like to my physical self, but it would not make me submit to him. I was stronger than that and I knew it. He shoved himself deeply inside me, and then pulled back and did it again. My body screamed in protest, blood gushing from deeply cleaved and overly worked tissue. It occurred to me he could physically fuck me to death, ensuring I hemorrhaged so profusely that shock and heart failure set in, but that seemed way too easy a death for him to inflict upon me. He clawed into my thighs letting out a moan befitting the most overworked and underpaid porn star, which I'm pretty sure was legit and not for the benefit of Barrett who was standing outside listening, and finally climaxed. Still buried inside me, he collapsed onto my back, his teeth sinking into skin on my right shoulder. He then pulled away effortlessly, tearing the chunk of flesh and muscle from my body. At that point I was numb and barely conscious, the feeling little more than a tingling sensation as I was hurled into darkness.

The force that knocked me awake was so powerful it took me a minute to register that it was pain. My body was both on fire and doused in ice, ripped apart and shoved together at the same time. For a long moment I couldn't tell if I was screaming or if I was just imaging that I was. Gabriel's face came into view of my blurry vision, and I realized the high pitched shrieking, the signature of a vampire in pain, was in fact me screaming. "John. John, shut the fuck up." Gabriel finally said, and he shoved a wad of cotton into my mouth. "You're gonna open all the stitches I put in." He hissed. Stitches? I wondered, my eyes rolling upward to look at his face. "You're taking too long to heal properly, so I stitched up some of the worst wounds to keep you from bleeding out all over the place." Something metal clattered unto the table nearby. Gabriel was doing something with his hands that I couldn't see. I was trying to move but my muscles wouldn't cooperate. Suddenly I felt a new kind of pain rip through my arm, and within moments the darkness was back.

The next time I woke up Gabriel was gone and the room was dark. Most of the pain had subsided enough that I could coherently make out what was going on. The first thing I did was try to sit up, which I found was incredibly difficult because I was strapped down at the wrists and ankles. Great. My shoulder was still tender from Brooks' little display of marking me, and my ass…well…that was a whole other experience, but my back felt as though it had healed as did the other various wounds that had littered my skin when he had finished with me. I managed to prop myself up unto my elbows and I glanced around the room. The table I had noticed before was gone. I expected to see blood everywhere but the room was relevantly clean. Gabriel must have cleaned up while I was unconscious.

I dropped down unto my back again, sighing deeply as I stared up at the ceiling. For whatever reason the shear hopelessness I had felt the last few days was lessened, even in the midst of Brooks little display and the remnants of the physical pain he had inflicted on me. I let out a cynical laugh, if this was how I felt after Brooks and Barrett threw all they had at me there was doubt in my mind I would be able to get through this. But inside I knew my mind was just in defense mode, my psyche protected temporarily as the fight-mode of sympathic nervous system worked overtime to ensure my body could take the physical beatings. The moment that it switched off I was going to have one hell of a post traumatic stress episode, and I found myself praying to the ancient gods I'd either be dead or with Randy when that happened.

Randy was alive. I had decided that even if it wasn't true I was going to believe that it was because it sure as hell got me through the day. I wasn't about to let Brooks and Barrett in on my newfound faith, because if it was true then I was going to do whatever possible to keep it from them. The second Punk found out Randy was still alive I knew he was going to an order an all out assault on Evolution. I couldn't chance that happening, I would protect Randy in any way I could, even if it killed me, and it probably would.

The door to my cell opened and I heard footsteps on the stairs. "John?" Gabriel. Thank the gods. I didn't really want to see Punk's face right at that moment. "You feeling any better?" He had a tray with him that he sat on the floor near the bed as he walked over to me.

"Any? Some. Shoulder's still a mess through." I told him. "Any chance you can cut me out of these things?" I held my bound wrists as high as the restraints would let me.

"Sorry John. It's either those or they'll cuff you back to the wall." He picked up a bottle of blood from the floor and popped a straw in it so I could drink. "Wade wanted to leave you cuffed, but I managed to convince Punk that if he wanted you to heal worth a damn he'd trade out the cuffs for restraints."

"Thanks." I muttered through the straw. The blood was still warm, and I felt stronger with just a few sips. Whether it was a good idea or not, I trusted Gabriel. Our mutual hatred of CM Punk was proof enough to me that he wouldn't betray me any time soon. And if he did I had no doubts that I could easily kill him. His build was slight, by vampire but especially by werewolf proportions, which were always a good indicator of the strength of one's wolf form. He was malnourished too almost sickly, despite Barrett bringing him fresh blood every day. I had asked him why and he had said that if he was weak then Punk couldn't use him against his own kind. I understood, but I hated seeing him in such condition. As utterly and deeply as I despised Barrett, I couldn't help think that he felt the same way, seeing his lover weak and ailing and being powerless to remedy it. I knew how it felt, Randy's abused form haunted me and if I ever got him back in my arms I was planning to worship every centimeter of skin on my wolf. If I ever got him back no one would ever come close to hurting my beloved again, and if they did they would beg me for death after I was through with them.

Gabriel couldn't stay long and I was soon alone with my own thoughts once again. It was another form of torture, although for the most part, being a rogue, I was good at entertaining myself. Of course I was also strapped to a bed and couldn't do much but count the ceiling tiles and memorize the number of ridges on the walls. It got old fast.

I was almost thankful when the door to my cell opened again and Barrett emerged from the stairs. "Oh it must be time for my morning beating." I spat at him. "You gonna untie first and give me a fair shot or are you pussy out and smack me around when I've got no way to defend myself?" Barrett scoffed, the side of his lip moving with a hint of a smirk as he got closer to me.

"Mock me while you still have the chance, Cena. How long do you really expect Brooks to let you live?" He sneered, his voice dripping with hatred and venom. I found myself wondering what I had done to get that kind of reaction from him. Besides being a thorn in the ass to my own species every now and then, of course. But I really didn't do anything…well I did steal Barrett's beloved black Mercedes and drove it off a cliff, but that was just child's play. And yes, I did help Randy raid Nexus's mansion for money and weapons, but it's not like I killed any of his precious vampires.

My curiosity got the better of me. "Why do you hate me so much, Barrett? Besides stealing from you, I've never done anything to physically harm you, have I?" Barrett's back was to me. He was fumbling around with something metallic from the case he had brought with him. "Have I?" I repeated.

"That spawn of Evolution, Orton, he and his boys ganked one of mine after you helped him raid my storage unit. Otunga, we called him. His real name was David. He was strong, smart, good lookin, and powerful. But more importantly, he was my second in command. After Orton, DiBiase, and Rhodes killed him, Brooks all but walked in and took my coven from me." Barrett turned to me and his face was grim. "I cared about that boy, Cena. Like I care about my coven. And you are part of the reason he's dead and I've been reduced to this."

"I didn't know." I said quietly. "It's not like Randy told me what he and Evolution did every night."

"It wouldn't have made a difference if you knew. You're a rogue, you don't give a damn about your own species. And you certainly don't give a damn about my coven." Barrett threw something sharp and spiky at me. It embedded itself into my side and I winced.

"Silver barbed orbs. Punk's newest toy." He walks over and ripped it out, my blood flew all over the sheet and his hand. "Guaranteed to give a dog one nasty infection if they don't dig it out in time." I winced, luckily my skin healed over fairly quickly. "Care to see what else Punk has cooked up?"

"Barrett!" Punk's voice flooded the cell and I winced. Barrett stepped back and turned away from me. Punk walked down the steps with a red haired female vampire in tow. It took me a minute, but I recognized her as Lita. "You've been dismissed from your chores this morning. Lita here will be taking over." Punk held a metal syringe in the air, just within my line of sight. I struggled against the restraints, but it really didn't do any good. Plus all Barrett had to do was put his hands on my head and hold my neck exposed long enough for Punk to drug me. Whatever crap they put in me didn't take long to make my vision blurry and my strength leave me. I barely moved as Punk and Barrett unstrapped me and dragged me across the floor to be chained to the wall. "He's all yours." I heard Punk mutter to Lita, and then I heard footsteps on the stairs.

When they were gone Lita walked over to me and smiled sympathetically. "Sorry about this." She whispered into my ear, and then proceeded to drive a knife deep into my shoulder, tearing it along the length of my bicep. I screamed. She winced. "Oh, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I was hoping you'd be numb. I have to keep appearances up." She sheathed the blade, saturated with my blood, and put it back in her pocket. My head lolled to the side. She caught my face in her hands and turned my head back to her. "John. Hang in there. Look at me." I raised my eyes to her. "Randy is alive." She whispered, so low I barely heard it. "He's alive, John. But he's in pain." I forced myself to keep looking at her, fighting against the sedative. "You're bonded John, but it's incomplete. He needs your blood and your venom."

"Take it then." I told her, my voice failing. "Take it."

She shook her head. "I can't. You have to give it freely to him yourself." She had my face in her hands again. "They're coming for you, John. Evolution is going to fight a war for you." She ripped my shirt away from my chest. "I'm sorry." She bit deeply into the flesh above my pectoral muscles and then violently jerked her head downward, and I couldn't tell if the sound of nails on a chalk door was her fangs tearing away at my skin or me screaming.


	5. Chapter 5

Randy's eyes shot open. Awaken from a dead sleep his jaw slacked, released, but no sound came out. He thrashed around, gripping his chest as he tried to force his lungs to allow him to scream. When they finally did, Cody and Ted were jilted awake by the echo of Randy's howls of pain. They hurried to the young werewolf's room, nearly falling over each other as they pried open the door and went inside. Randy was now curled on his side, clutching his bare chest tightly. The pain, raw like pure fire, raced from his peck to his hip. It had the sting of a sword cut and the burn of a venomous bite. He could only guess at the tortures his lover had been submitted to, and that he was now experiencing. Unfortunately for him the pain was only amplified by the incomplete bond.

Ted and Cody could only stare at their brother, watching the invisible wound bend Randy in half, his cries loud in their ears. Finally Ted shoved Cody to the door. "Get Hunter!" He ordered, and then raced into the room, going for the bedside drawer that Hunter had stocked with medical supplies for just such an incident. He tore the drawer out of the table and dumped its contents on the floor. Hunter and Dave, both wearing only boxers, came barreling into the room ahead of Cody. Randy had begun to seize, his neurons firing so rapidly that his muscles involuntarily contracted and relaxed in a rhythmic pattern.

"Tie him down, tie him down!" Hunter ordered, grabbing restraints from the floor and shoving them at Batista. "Get something in his mouth." Cody grabbed a belt that was draped over a chair and jumped unto the bed beside Randy. He forced his mouth open and shoved the belt inside, so that Orton bit the leather not his own tongue. Dave was in the process of securing Randy's wrists and ankles to the bedpost while Hunter joined Ted on the floor, fingers flying over the numerous vials that littered the ground.

"What do you want to give him?" Ted asked urgently, looking toward his Alpha. "Morphine, sedative, anti-seizure, what?" He was half frantic, and Randy was now trashing violently even in the grip of both Dave and the restraints.

"I want to give him a dose of John Cena." Hunter said in all seriousness as he continued to shove vials to the side, looking for one in particular. When he found the one he was after, he snatched it up and Ted passed him a packaged syringe. It wasn't as evil-looking as the syringe they had used to introduce the anti-venom, this was one was plastic with a shorter, hollow needle and painted numbers on the side. Hunter filled the hypo halfway and flicked it, droplets spraying out of the tip in front of Ted's wary eyes.

"What is that?" Cody watched as his alpha got off his knees and sat gingerly on Randy's bed. He ignored Cody's question as he grabbed his young protégée by the shoulder and shoved the needle into the vein at the crook of his elbow. Randy's eyes shot open as its touch, his movements becoming increasingly more controlled. His breathing began to stabilize and Hunter took the belt out of his mouth.

"Cocktail." Hunter said gruffly, finally turning to the youngest of his pups. Cody nodded silently, getting the hint that he shouldn't ask questions. Hunter eyed him and then looked back at Randy. "Orton, you back with us?"

Randy nodded slowly. Ted and Dave unbuckled the restraints, but Orton didn't immediately recoil. He stayed in the forced position for a moment, his muscles feeling heavy and slightly numb. "Hunter…" He began slowly. "I…I need…"

"I know what you need, boy." Hunter held up a dismissing hand to keep Randy quiet. "And we'll get it. You just make sure you can hang on until then. I can't have my favorite pup dying on me." Randy forced a smirk, although his eyes were still dark and slightly pained. "You rest now, alright? I'll check on you in a bit." He put a warm hand on the boy's forehead. Orton nuzzled the hand lightly, returning the small offer of affection as he closed his eyes and tried to find the sleep that had been interrupted.

"The attacks are getting more frequent." Batista turned to his Alpha after they had shooed the other two pups back into their room and returned to their own. "And more violent."

"I know. But we're almost ready to attack. If he can hold out for another three days at the most, he'll be alright." Hunter sighed deeply, sliding back into bed beneath the covers.

Batista slid in beside him, affectionately smoothing back Hunter's long blonde bangs. "If John Cena can survive another three days." His voice was grim, and he looked at his lover with sulking eyes.

"He better survive another three days." Hunter's voice was determined. He was not about to lose his prized possession, the man he considered his own son and his heir to his coven along with the power and the wealth he had accumulated over the centuries. "He knows Randy is alive now. If John loves him half as much as Randy loves him, he'd survive a thousand days if it meant they could be together."

The Beta had to smile at this small touch of optimism from his normally neutral but doubtful lover. "I hope you're right."

The following evening Hunter and Dave had just sat down to dine in the morose and damask hall that was also serving as the room where the war council meant. The other alphas, Miz and Edge, and their Betas, Riley and Christian, were joining them. Ted and Cody were playing pool in the basement, which was furnished as both a rec room and a torture chamber when the sounds of the doorbell, a high pitch wolf's howl, rang through the halls. DiBiase and Rhodes both dropped their pool sticks and hurried up to the main level to join their pack and their guests as Dave stepped out to answer the door.

"Lita." Dave greeted the female vampire, who was cloaked heavily and soaking from the rain, with a bow of respect usually reserved for high ranking members of his own kind, but since Lita was Edge's mate and their most important spy she was treated as one of their own. He held the door ajar for her and she stepped into the hallway. He took off her damp cloak and hung it on the wall, before gesturing her into the direction of the dining hall. "The war council was just sitting down to dine, if you care to join us."

"No thank you. I've seem to have misplaced my appetite." She told him quietly as they entered the hall.

"Amy."

"Adam." The lovers embraced briefly and then Edge pulled back to look his vampire up and down, ensuring she had escaped Punk's compound unharmed. "I'm fine." She reassured him with a slight pat on the chest. Ted and Cody appeared in the doorway and quietly crept into the room to Hunter's side. He stood up at the head of the table to greet their guest.

"Lita. Your presence is most welcome in my home." Hunter told her respectfully. "I trust you were able to continue to blind Brooks to our plot."

"Thank you, Hunter." Lita nodded to return the respect. "Brooks suspects nothing. He believes I am nothing more than a loyal vampire."

"You tortured John!" The occupants of the hall turned towards the doorway, all surprised to see Randy standing there, trembling and in obvious pain, but determined to confront the vampire.

"Randy, what are you doing out of bed, boy?" Hunter commanded.

"I am sorry for my disobedience." Randy answered automatically, but he did not back away. He kept his eyes focused on Lita.

"Yes, I tortured him." The red haired vampire was not fazed; she turned to the young werewolf and met his gaze evenly. "I am sorry for his pain and yours, but I had no choice. If I declined to 'greet' Punk's newest pet, he would have suspected I had lost my touch, if that was not all he suspected." She drew out the dagger she had plunged into John's shoulder. His dried blood caked the blade. "Blood from the shoulder wound of your lover. He offered it to you freely and I give it freely. I only wish I was able to deliver his venom, but the bond cannot be completed without the bite."

Randy looked down at the blade in Lita's hand. He hesitated for a short moment and the gripped the handle of the blade. He pulled the dagger forward, eyeing it before licking the silver clean. "Thank you." He muttered softly, turning away from her.

"He loves you, Orton." Lita called after him. "He loves you as much as you love him." Orton paused at this, gripping the sides of the doorway.

Ted turned to Cody and then nodded his head in Randy's direction. "Cody, take him back to bed." Cody moved out from behind his lover and walked towards the dark haired werewolf. He wrapped one of Orton's thick arms around his slim shoulders and guided him out of the room.

Hunter watched Randy leave and then turned back to the werewolves. He addressed Miz and Edge pointedly. "Evolution is at war with Nexus, regardless of whether your covens join us or not. But I beg you, brothers, to stand with us. Nexus threatens not only my heir, myself and my coven, but yours as well. CM Punk seeks to enslave the werewolves for his own purposes; he will start with Evolution and move to each of you."

Edge looked over at Christian. The smaller wolf nodded his eyes grave and focused. "The very fact that Randy's life is threatened is enough for us. You have my coven." Edge answered. Hunter and Dave nodded at the same time. All attention then turned to Miz and Riley who were quietly whispering to each other in the corner.

Miz ran his hand through his short dirty blonde hair and glanced up quickly toward Hunter and Dave. Riley crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair. Miz eyed him before focusing on Evolution's leaders. "Regardless of how I feel about John Cena, Nexus constitutes a viable treat to the covens and must be taken down. My Beta doesn't agree with me, but I, as Alpha, command my coven into your hands, Hunter. We will go to war with you."

Dave smirked a little, but Hunter only nodded gratefully. "Then it's settled. How long till we can move out?"

"The sooner you strike, the better." Lita spoke up, looking at Hunter. "Strike before Brooks has a chance to figure out what is coming."

"We'll be ready to leave by tomorrow." DiBiase answered from across the room. "We have plenty of supplies and enough weapons to take down anything Punk can throw at us."

Christian nodded. "Edge and I are also well prepared, and our coven is primed for anything."

Riley looked up from the table. "While I disagree with this course of action, our coven could fight now if you commanded it, Hunter. We'll all at full strength and our supplies have just been restocked."

"Then we're in agreement. Tomorrow we destroy Nexus and rescue John Cena."

"Are you alright, Ran?" Cody asked softly as he helped his brother back into bed.

"I actually feel a little better than I have in awhile." Randy answered as he slid his legs under the blanket. Cody stretched out beside, lying on his side with his chin resting on the hand of his propped elbow.

"You actually look a little better."

"Not so much like hell, huh?" There was a hint of amusement in Randy's voice, something Cody had missed in the long days following the werewolf's battle with life and death. He reached out and stroked the thick scars on Randy's jaw. Randy brought his hand up and cupped Rhodes' fingers, letting them linger a little longer. "You think John will mind the scar?"

Cody chuckled softly, shaking his head as he moved his hand out from Orton's touch. "Personally, I think it makes you sexier. It's pretty bad-ass."

"Ha." Randy smiled for the first time in a long while, looking at Cody with light eyes. "Say the guy whose boyfriend couldn't be farther from a bad-ass."

"Exactly. Teddy is all straight laced and clean-cut, and I like him that way."

Randy snickered. "Yeah, well, that's what you get for dating a white-collar, spoiled, little rich boy."

"Who you calling white-collar, spoiled, little rich boy?" Randy and Cody turned towards the door to see Ted leaning against the doorway, arms crossed tightly over his chest and a grin on his face.

"Hey babe." Cody popped up, grinning broadly to see his lover. Ted shut the door and locked it behind him before crossing the room and climbing onto the bed, snuggling up on the other side of Randy. Cody laid back down, letting his arm drop limply over Randy's stomach. Ted reached over and grabbed Cody's hand lacing his fingers with his lover's.

Randy raised an eyebrow glancing down at their hands and then to the two of them with a smirk. "I said I was feeling better, I didn't say I was in the mood."

"Shut up, Randy." Cody nuzzled his cheek. "I have needs, ya know."

Ted snickered, planting a kiss on the nape of Randy's neck. "The boy has needs, Orton." He whispered huskily into Orton's ear. "You have needs too."

Randy moaned just a little, hauling himself up into a seated position. He grabbed unto DiBiase and Rhodes, pulling them closer to his chest. Cody grabbed Randy's arms and hauled them up over his head, as Ted gripped the hem of Randy's wife beater and pulled it off. Once his skin was exposed the boys took their time. Ted's tongue grazed Randy's harden nipples, and he nipped at the supple flesh. Cody's fingers traced along the tender skin on Randy's back, kneading deeply into the tissue. Randy moaned again, lolling his head back at their touch.

Cody grabbed his shoulders and brought his torso down into the younger man's lap. He then leaned forward and kissed his lips, while Ted moved down to the end of the bed and straightened out his legs. He grasped at the waistband of his sweatpants, pulling them down as Cody caressed his chin and forced his lips apart so that his tongue dive into his mouth. Ted palmed him lightly, and Randy's hips bucked. Cody chuckled, pulled away so that he could get his clothes off.

Ted pulled his t-shirt off and tossed it aside, before moving his hands down to undo his jeans. Cody watched his lover undress, licking his lips in anticipation. Randy sat up again. Moving to kiss Ted, and he shoved the man's hands away from his pants and pulled the jeans off himself. Cody moaned softly watching Randy's of dominance, and the sound was not lost on Orton. He pulled back from Ted and grabbed the youngest, tearing Cody's shirt of his body, and then kissing him deeply while he worked off the boy's jeans. While he was undressing Cody, Ted moved in and ran his warm hands up and down Randy's ribs, caressing him softly. Randy moaned, pressing his lips against Cody's already swollen ones. Cody in turn reached around Randy to hold Ted, who nuzzled his face into Randy's shoulder.

Orton could feel his erection growing, his temperature beginning to spike from the erotic attention he was getting from his two favorite werewolves, but there was another sensation forming in the pit of his stomach. This one was not so pleasurable, and in moments it began to hurt. At this point he was back in Cody's lap, the youngest of their coven kissing his engorged lips as Ted slowly shoved his boxers down to reveal his erection. The second Ted's lips sealed around his cock, Randy screamed into Cody's mouth. Rhodes jerked his head away, staring down at him with a shocked and bewildered expression. Ted had been holding him at his hips, and he felt how tense and rigid the muscles under his hands became. He glanced up, Randy's dick still buried in his mouth, to see the man's eyes squeeze shut, his body locking up. "Hey, hey. Randy what's wrong?" Cody asked, regaining his composure. He touched him gently, massaging his shoulders. Randy seemed to relax, so Rhodes signaled to DiBiase to continue. Ted slowly wrapped his tongue around the engorged cock, sucking as slow and soft as he could, to keep Randy from panicking again. Orton relaxed into the feeling, bucking his hips to shove his cock deeper into Ted's mouth. Cody's hands slid down his chest and towards his stomach, and as he did so Randy eye's shot open and he threw his head back in pain. He felt like he had been ripped open from groin to neck and gutted like a slain animal. He screamed loudly, tears erupting from his eyes and flowing rapidly down his face. His muscles all locked up.

"Shit!" Cody cursed out loud. This time Cody and Ted stopped immediately. Ted pulled Randy from his mouth; his dick was now flaccid anyway. Cody moved Randy's head and shoulders from his lap unto the pillows. "Shit." Cody said again, getting off the bed and pulling his jeans on.

"Fuck." Ted muttered, reaching across the bed for the drawer in the table. Cody handed Ted his jeans, and the dark haired werewolf quickly pulled them on as he hunted through the drawer. Cody got back on the bed and pulled Randy's boxers and sweatpants back on his body.

"Randy?" He asked, grabbing Orton's hand so that his fingers would stop digging into the sheets. "Randy can you hear me?" This was different from the last few attacks, when Randy would lose consciousness or just scream continuously.

"Fuck. Hurts, Christ." Randy swore. He pulled his hand from his stomach like he expected to see blood. "Oh fuck." He lifted his hips off the bed, his face twisted oddly at the sensations that were spreading through him.

"What the hell is going on?" Cody and Ted glanced at each other and then down to Randy. Ted frowned and took out a pre-packaged syringe. He tore it open and pulled the top off the needle with his teeth. Cody held the vial out to him and pierced the cap with the needle. "Hang tight, Ran. Just give me a minute." Ted told him trying to comfort the sweating werewolf as he drew the fluid into the body of the syringe.

Cody set the vial aside and put his hands down on Randy's shoulders. Ted thumped the barrel of the syringe and then turned the needle towards Orton's shoulder. "Wait. Ted, wait a second." Randy shoved Cody's hands away, putting his arm up to DiBiase and gesturing him back. He threw his head back in pain and screamed again. Ted moved closer, needle ready. "Don't fucking touch me!" Randy ordered when he felt Ted's hand on his arm. He opened his eyes, breathing rapidly and grabbed the needle in Ted's hand. As Cody grabbed for him, he threw it to the floor with enough force to shatter the glass barrel. He collapsed back onto his back, and screamed again, gripping unto the bed sheets so hard his knuckles went white. Cody and Ted looked at each other, both shocked at what was going on. "Don't fucking touch me!" Randy yelled again. He shoved Cody roughly from the bed, and Ted took a few steps back.

"Okay, okay." Ted held his hands up innocently. "We won't touch you."

"Should I get Hunter?" Cody muttered, looking up at Ted with wide eyes. Ted started to open his mouth, but Randy's sharp voice stopped him from answering.

"No! And no fucking needles. Just…just let me ride this out." Randy told them, gasping for breath. Cody looked doubtful, but he didn't go for the door.

"Okay, but Randy don't scream, otherwise Hunter will come barreling in here." Ted told him softly, resisting the urge to go to him.

"Why…what's wrong?" Cody asked, trying to make his voice forceful enough that Randy would listen to him. "Tell us what's wrong."

"It's John." Randy said before clenching his teeth. "Brooks and Barrett are…Fuck!" His voice broke with the curse word. He let out a pitiful sob that just about broke Cody's heart. "Brooks is fucking him while Barrett carves into him. Gah-GOD!" Randy sobbed again, not being able to take the dual pain of being both stabbed and raped simultaneously. "God. God, please make it stop." He was begging, but for not for himself.

"Randy let me help you, let me stop the pain." Ted took a step toward him.

"No!" Randy shouted. "No. You can't, you can't stop this if they kill him." His eyes were cloudy and full of tears. He was convinced they were actually going to kill John, or come as close to it as possible, and he felt every second of it.

"Cody, stay with him. We're not waiting until tomorrow, we're going to war now." Ted hurried to the door and ran into the hall before Randy could say anything. "Hunter! Dave!" Ted ran down the stairs and to the dining hall as fast as he could. He burst into the hall pausing just long enough to catch his breath.

Hunter and Dave both rose from their chairs, taking in the appearance of their pup and looking at him with worried eyes. "Teddy, what is it? What's wrong?" Dave asked.

"It's Ran-no it's Cena" He corrected himself, looking up towards Hunter. "Randy says they're killing him. They're…gutting and raping him." He glanced around the table. Adam and Christian both looked shocked. Lita gripped Adam's hand, her eyes full of panic. Miz looked worried. Riley looked away.

"Fuck!" Hunter leap from the table and turned towards Mike and Adam. "Miz, Adam, prepare your covens and meet us at Nexus' compound." Miz and Edge hurried from their seats, their Betas and Lita almost flying as they rushed from the room. Hunter looked at his Beta. "Dave, I want you to go now and stack it out. Wait for us; we'll be right behind you." Batista threw open the nearest window and began to transform as he leap out into the night. Hunter watched him for a moment and then started for the hall, Ted following behind him. "Ted, get Cody and get the weapons and supplies ready, but wait for my orders to move out." DiBiase nodded, heading for the basement. Hunter glanced around the now deserted hall. There was fire in his eyes. "Now, tonight CM Punk, Wade Barrett, and the rest of Nexus die."


	6. Chapter 6

"How is our little captive?" Cm Punk laughed mercilessly as he watched John writhe in pain below him. His torso was cut open, long deep slash marks adorning his skin. Blood streamed from the wounds on his stomach, and beneath his hips the sheets were saturated with the dark red liquid. Chained at the wrists and ankles, Cena had no choice but to lie covered in his own blood, already cold. He had yet to lose consciousness, and in truth he was fighting it. He had lost too much blood for his body to replenish. The moment he lost consciousness was the moment he'd fail wake up. He knew this, and he knew he would take Randy with him, and so he fought to stay awake. Barrett looked down at Cena and then glanced at Punk at his side, a light smirk across his face. "I think we can call it a night." Punk said with a chuckle, gripping Barrett around the neck roughly. "What do you say, Wade?"

Barrett wiped his bloody hands on a rag and threw it onto the floor by Cena's bed. "Not like Cena's going anywhere." Punk squeezed his neck and grinned. Barrett winced as quietly as he could.

"Come on then. Send the pet down to clean up and then you get your beautiful ass to my chambers." Punk placed a rough kiss on Barrett's lips. "Selfish me, I've been hogging down all the excitement. It's your turn now." He whispered before pulling away. Wade watched as Brooks mounted the steps. He hesitated for a second, his eyes darting in Cena's direction, but he didn't turn. Instead he followed his master up the stairs.

"Justin?" He called, once Punk had disappeared down the hall to his room. He walked into the library where Slater was laying on the couch, his legs dangling off the arm, and his mouth bloody. "Heath, have you seen Justin?" The red haired vampire looked up at Wade and then shook his head. "Wipe your mouth off, kid. Punk will maim you if you get it on the sofa." Heath nodded. Barrett headed into another room.

"Wade?" Justin was sitting against the empty fireplace, shirtless, a collar clearly visible around his neck. His wrists were fastened together behind his back with a thin belt.

"Hey." Wade said softly, crouching down beside him.

"Is Cean dead?" He asked in a quiet voice. Wade shook his head. "Is he almost dead?" Wade stopped, his fingers wrapped around the collar at Gabriel's neck. He didn't say anything as he undid the strap and moved away. Justin got up and stretched his back, while Wade moved around him to undo the belt at his wrists. When his hands were free Justin shrank away from Barrett, causing the older man to frown. "Is he almost dead?" He repeated.

Wade sighed, his eyes never leaving his mate's face. Justin looked at the ground until Barrett gestured for him to follow him. He led the young werewolf to the door to Cena's cell and cracked it open enough for him to enter. "Here." He handed Gabriel a bottle of blood and then lightly shoved him into the room.

Hunter helped Randy down the stairs. Both men were now clothed in grey fatigues and black t-shirts, and Randy had a utility belt strapped around his waist and down one thigh. Dark circles rimmed his eyes and he grunted in pain and almost fell when Hunter let go of him. The alpha frowned deeply and then looked around. "Ted? Codes?" He called. The two young werewolves appeared in the doorway, wearing black fatigues, wifebeaters, and the same style utility belt as Orton. Ted had a black strip of clothed tied around one arm, and Cody had a similar one tied around his forehead. Both men carried shotguns filled with bullets that glowed purple. They were UV rounds, designed to imitate the heat and intensity of the sun. A deadly weapon against vampires. Cody handed Randy a hand gun and a few extra rounds of ammunition. Randy winced as he slid his gun into the holster at his thigh. Hunter put his hand on his shoulder and forced the boy to look at him. Orton nodded and then looked away. "Alright. Move out." Hunter tore open one of the windows and they jumped out into the night.

As they neared Punk's compound, a silver and grey wolf leapt out at them, followed by two blondes. The four men stopped, and wolves morphed back into Batista, Edge, and Christian. Lita stepped out from the shadows of a nearby grove of trees. "Where's Miz?" Randy asked, glancing around. Lita pointed back to the trees, where a several sets of yellow eyes pierced the darkness. Randy nodded.

"What's going on, Dave?" Hunter asked, turning to his Beta.

"It's quiet, but it isn't that quiet. Kane and Undertaker arrived twenty minutes ago with their valets, I didn't get a good scent on the one with Kane, but Taker was with Victoria and Trish." He glanced at Lita. "They're waiting to see Punk." Batista explained. Hunter cursed under his breath.

"What about the Hardys?" Cody asked.

Christian and Edge looked up at him. "So far I haven't seen them. Or their coven. But that doesn't mean much." Christian told him. Cody nodded.

"We're not outnumbered, but are we out matched?" DiBiase turned toward his Alpha. After a moment Hunter shook his head. "Even if the Hardys arrive?"

"Even if they bring Helms and Moore."

"So what's the plan?" Randy shifted his stance, baring low to the ground, ready to run. Hunter put his hands on his hips and looked at the ground. "Hunter?"

"How do you feel?"

"I can do this, Alpha. I have to do this."

"Alright. Lita, Adam, I want you two to bring DiBiase and Rhodes to Punk as a "peace offering" once you're in, attack, the rest of us will circle the compound. I'll give the signal, and Orton, that should give you enough cover to get inside. The objective is to rescue John Cena with the fewest possible causalities. If you have the chance to take out Brooks and Barrett, do it, but don't risk your lives for it. Understood?"

Lita and Edge were standing in front of the door to the Nexus compound, heavily cloaked. It had begun to rain again. Between them they held heavy silver chains that bound Rhodes and DiBiase by the wrists and neck. They were caked with mud and dirt to make it appear as though there had been a struggle. Slater opened the door and looked out at them, cringing in disgust when he saw Edge. "What brings you here?" He asked sharply.

"Heath. Be a good boy and let our guests inside." Punk called from the hallway. The vampire stood aside and Edge and Lita threw the two young werewolves into the room, forcing them roughly to the ground at Punk's feet. "Well, well, well what a present this is. Here it isn't even my birthday. What gives?"

"Hunter has lost his mind. He puts us all in danger by trying to declare war on you, Punk. I want to protect my coven, so I'm here to make a deal. Lita here told me how much you desire these boys, so I offer them to you in exchange for an alliance. Help me take down Hunter and they're yours." Adam explained, bowing in respect to Brooks.

Brooks broke out in a wide grin. "Really? You'll give these two beautiful dogs and all I have to do is take out Hunter?"

Edge nodded. "What do you say?"

Thick hands gripped Edge's throat, throwing him up against the wall. Undertaker sneered at him, daring him to move. On the opposite side of the narrow hallway, Kane held Lita in an identical iron grip, her feet dangly off the floor as he choked her. Punk and Slater pulled out their guns, holding them on Ted and Cody, who had no time to reach for their own weapons. "I'd say how stupid do you really think I am?" Punk cocked his gun, pointing it at Ted's forehead. "You two, get up." The werewolves obeyed, rising slowly to their feet. Punk waved his hand and two more vampires, McGillicutty and Harris, came forward. They stripped DiBiase and Rhodes of their weapons, taking them all away, and then took out two silver collars. Cody glanced sideways at Ted, who only raised an eyebrow at him, communicating to him silently not to fight as the collars that would prevent them from changing were locked in place of the fake chains Edge had used. "Take them down to the pit with Cena. I want to have some fun with them." The Nexus members shoved the werewolves down the hall, and Punk turned to Lita, whose face was pale, consciousness slipping from her as Kane continued to choke her. "Oh Amy. Here I thought we had something special." He grinned. "Oh well." Adam dared not struggle, Undertaker's mouth was open, his fangs ready to strike the blonde alpha.

"Let her go, Punk." He begged quietly. "Please. You have me, kill me, but let her go."

"Now why would I do a stupid thing like that?" Punk only grinned, turning away and walking down the hall. "Take them outside and kill them." He muttered with a wave of his hand.

Kane chuckled wickedly, his mismatched eyes focusing on Lita. Edge frantically looked over at his mate. He caught her eye and his expression changed. His body instantly relaxed. Undertaker growled into his ear. "Change, I dare you." The two hulking vampires dragged the mates by their throats from the hall and out into the front of the compound.

Mark forced Adam unto his knees as Glenn threw the almost unconscious Amy unto the ground. With a growl, Kane dove in for the kill. Lita grabbed for the stake she had hidden in her jeans and stabbed the vampire through the neck. As Kane collapsed in a bloody heap, Undertaker took his eyes off his werewolf victim, who took the moment to sprout fur and teeth. A second later Lita and Edge were both standing over the corpses of Glenn and Mark, breathing heavily.

"Well that didn't go like I expected." Adam said, looking over at Amy. She nodded in agreement. He tore off the remains of his black cloak and dropped it on the bodies. She took hers off and handed him one of the handguns strapped to her waist. "UV rounds?" He asked. Lita nodded.

"Come on, let's go get Brooks." She pulled the stake out of Kane's neck and headed back towards the front of the compound. This time they didn't knock. Adam growled, pulling back his first and slamming it into the door, which crumpled and dropped at their feet. The pair didn't waste any time rushing in, even as an alarm sounded through the entire property. It didn't make a different anyway Hunter, Batista, and Randy emerged from their hiding spot, weapons drawn, followed by Christian who lead the rest of Edge's coven: Ziggler, Natalya, and R-Truth. Miz and his coven: Riley, Morrison, Maryse, Sheamus, Melina, Bryan, Beth, and Big Show bounded along ahead of them, already in wolf form, their howls loud and piercing.

Meanwhile Ted and Cody were thrown down the stairs into Cena's cell. The boys grunted in pain as they got to their feet, their hands were still bound behind them. "Cena?" DiBiase asked as he walked over to the bed where the vampire was laying.

"Oh gods. He lost a lot of blood." Rhodes followed his mate over to the bed, bending over awkwardly to look over him. "John? Can you hear me?"

Cena blinked and his eyes focused on Cody's face. "R-Rhodes?" He asked softly. Ted moved into his line of vision and John's eyes lit up in confusion. "DiBiase?" What were they doing here? Did they come to rescue him? What was around their necks? He had so many questions and nowhere near the strength to ask them.

"Easy, John. Help is on the way." Ted grunted, clamping his teeth together as he curled his fingers into fists and tried to break the chains binding his wrists. "Ugh. Damn." He cursed in defeat. Cody didn't fare much better. "Sorry John, plan got a little screwed up. Randy's on his way, he'll get us all out of here."

The certainly in Ted's voice soothed the broken vampire. His body relaxed at the mention of Randy's name. Cody glanced at Ted, but his mate waved him away. They had to remain calm. Cena was in worse shape than they thought, and with the complication of them being captured they couldn't afford to panic. Suddenly several howls split through the walls of the room. The boys glanced up, recognizing the sounds of Miz's howls.

Slater, Harris, and McGillicutty rushed out of the house, followed by their other coven members, O'Neil and Young, and the three women who had come with Kane and Undertaker. Guns drawn, silver bullets sailed through the air, striking Miz who fell back. Enraged, Riley leapt forward to take Harris down, his coven following suit on the others. Christian and his coven returned fire, effectively overwhelming Nexus. However they found themselves being fire upon by the arriving Matt and Jeff Hardy, and were forced back to fire on incoming vampires. Orton took the opportunity to slip inside, darting in and looking frantically for the room he had seen through John's eyes.

"He's close." John rasped softly. He didn't understand how, but he could feel that his lover was nearby, searching for him. Ted and Cody looked at each other and dropped to their knees, heaving their chests outward. In deep concentration a piercing howl erupted from their lips. It was powerful enough to echo from the room, right into Randy's hearing range.


	7. Chapter 7

Randy barreled down the hallway toward the sounds of Ted and Cody's howls. "John!" He yelled, feeling an odd pull to the right. Something deep inside of him was leading him on, and sounds of his brothers grew ever louder. Someone struck him from behind and he fell into the wall, his arm going through the plaster from the force as he dropped to his knees. "Fuck!" He cursed.

Barrett kicked Orton's gun away and grabbed the werewolf by the shoulders, throwing him into the opposite wall. "Randy Orton. Alive, I see." He snickered, his eyes gleaming. "Not for much longer." He drew a knife from his belt and the dim light sparkled off the blade.

Randy growled and launched himself at Wade, the forcing sending both of them flying through the wall. They landed hard unto the floor of the adjacent room. The impact knocked the air out of Barrett's lungs and he struggled to take a breath. Orton, however, writhing from a burst of adrenaline and anger, recovered much more quickly and slugged Barrett in the face. It was only when he tried to shove himself to his feet that he realized the sliver blade was embedded in his stomach. He cried out in pain, forcing the dagger from his flesh, and stared the blade, cursing when he saw it was also barbed, and several of the spikes were missing. If the broken silver splinters were not removed quickly, they would begin to poison him, but Orton did not have the resources nor the time to tend to the wound. Instead he straightened up and unhooked his belt, buckling it higher on his torso so that it covered the wound. He winced at the pressure as he looked around for his gun.

Barrett was still unconscious at his feet as he reached down to pick up the handgun filled with UV bullets. He clicked off the safety and lined the barrel up with Barrett's chest. "See you in hell, you son of a bitch." His finger squeezed around the trigger but just before he fired he heard his name.

"Randy! Randy!"

"John?" He asked, taking his eyes off Barrett and glancing around. "John where are you?" "Randy!"

"I can hear you! Keep talking." He yelled back, stepping over Barrett in the direction of the voice. His enemy was all but forgotten as he rushed down the hall, stopping short when he reached a steel door cut into one of the walls. "John? Ted? Cody?" He yelled.

"Randy! Hurry up!" Came Ted's voice was within. Randy stepped back, looking the door up and down. He took a deep breath and let out a loud growl, jumping up and kicking the door in. It flew off its hinges, barreling across the room and striking the opposite wall with a loud bang as it shattered. Randy hurried down the stairs toward DiBiase, Rhodes, and Cena. "Randy, John's hurt bad." Ted told him, walking over to his brother. The older werewolf noticed the collar and wrist cuffs immediately and grasped the silver brace around DiBiase's neck.

"Get this off me, Randy. Get this fucking thing off me." Cody told him, gesturing to the collar around his neck.

"Just a minute, baby boy." Randy told him softly. With a grunt he broke off the chain from Ted's neck. Ted growled into response, his eyes turning golden and his muscles contracting as he snapped the wrist cuffs from his arms. His eyes returned to normal and he hurried over to Cody while Orton rushed to Cena's bed.

"I gotcha Codes, stop struggling." DiBiase told his mate, gripping the collar around his neck.

"John, I'm here. I'm here." John's eyes rolled open and he moaned softly as his blurry vision tried to focus on Randy's face. "That's it. Come on, John. We're not out of the woods yet."

"Randy?" Cena asked softly. He hurt. God, he hurt. Everywhere. It's how he knew he wasn't dead, but he was certain he was hallucinating. This was his brain's way of shutting down as his bodily functions decayed. "Not real." He muttered. "Dreaming."

"John this isn't a dream." Orton rubbed his lover's chest, and softly slapped his cheek to keep him conscious. "Come on, Cena."

Upstairs the howls of injured wolves filled the air. The piercing screams of dying vampires mixed with the howls, creating a noise that sent a shiver down their spines. "Randy, we gotta get out of here." Cody told him, walking forward with Ted in tow. "Come on."

"Feed John your blood, it will strengthen him." DiBiase told him. "But don't let him bite you. We don't have enough time to complete the bond yet. Like Cody said, we need to bail."

Randy looked down at John and sighed, not liking his options. "Right. Alright." He took out his gun and handed it Ted. "I'll carry him. Teddy you cover me. Cody, lead us out." Cody immediately shifted into wolf form, bounding up the stairs and waiting for the others. Randy and Ted hauled Cena up from the bed and Ted drapped him around Randy's own shoulders. Randy bit into his wrist and smeared the blood unto Cena's mouth. The weakened vampire licked his lips and blinked, feeling a small bit of relief as he was dragged along by his lover. Ted followed them, gun drawn, eyes focused.

Once they made it to the hallway Cody stopped short. The smell of blood saturated their nostrils and the youngest werewolf whimpered. His golden eyes stared over towards Randy. Orton and DiBiase looked at each other and then down the hallway. Bodies, vampire and werewolf both, lay dead or dying. Closest to them was Riley's mangled body, his torso ripped open so that his internal organs were exposed. Cody stepped gingerly over the body, forcing himself on. Randy pulled John along, his own strength beginning to fade as the silver's poison entered his bloodstream. Ted shoved Randy's forward, glancing around behind the pair as they moved.

Cody tried not to look at the bodies long enough to identify them, but he knew two of the smaller bodies belonged to Melina and Maryse, and Morrison's lay not far away. Miz's coven, one of the largest still left in existence, had been absolutely devastated. As he turned the corner, just before they reached the door, he skidded to a stop. Randy grunted, half in pain and half in annoyance. "What is it?" He asked. Ted moved out from Randy's side and walked over to Cody. He followed the werewolf's gaze and then dropped to his knees. In front of them was Dave's body, his eyes shut, long cuts slashed across his face and torso. Half his skull was missing and his lower half was cut off from the rest of his body. DiBiase bent over and heaved unto the floor.

"Get up." A new look appeared in Randy's eyes as he looked at the body of their Beta.. Ted obeyed immediately. "Shift and run." Orton commanded. "Run, now. Don't stop until you reach the woods. Go!" Cody took off and Ted phased into his wolf form, picking up speed as he followed his mate. Randy gripped John tighter and hauled him out of the compound on foot. Once he was out of the building he grunted again, looking down as he saw he was bleeding around his belt. "Damnit." He could sense danger, and he looked around for the source. He had not seen his Alpha and his thoughts were dark in the back of his mind. An Alpha without a Beta was as good as a three legged dog.

"Fucking bitch!" The sound of gunfire lit the air and Randy dropped to his knees with John beside him. He whirled around to see Matt Hardy firing at him from several feet away. But before he could get another round off, the vampire fell face first into the dirt, revealing Christian, gun in hand.

"Jay." Orton breathed in relief. "Good to see you."

"Yeah." The werewolf replied, walking over to him. "Need some help?"

"More then you know." Orton took his hand off his stomach to reveal blood gushing out. "Barbed knife."

"Shit!" Christian exclaimed, looking at the wound and then to Randy. "Can you make it out of here?"

"If you help me with John." Randy bent down and heaved Cena over his shoulder again. This time the vampire felt much heavier. Orton's breathing was quicker. Christian looped Cena's other arm over his own shoulders the three of them hurried away from the compound grounds. "What happened to Punk?" Randy asked, his breathing getting increasingly painful.

"I don't know. I don't know where Adam is either." Christian answered as they neared the woods.

"Batista is dead." Randy said gravely. They reached the safety of the woods and he collapsed, holding his side. His vision was swimming.

"Randy." Christian's voice echoed. "Randy."

He thought he heard someone new say "I've got him." And "You get the vampire." Strong hands were on his arms and his ankles. Someone was doing something to his stomach that hurt. He could smell isopropyl alcohol. There was screaming in the distance. Hushed voices. Crying. Only blackness.

Orton opened his eyes with a groan. He was lying in his own bed, his torso heavily taped, but the bandage was white rather than soaked with blood. An IV tube was stuck into his forearm, the line diverged, running up to a pole beside his bed that held two bags, one red and the other blue: blood and probably something to counteract the silver poisoning. A large syringe filled with a thick green substance was on the table beside him and he groaned when he realized it was anti-venom. He really hoped Hunter was not planning on using that on him.

Hunter. His eyes widened. Where was Hunter? Where was everyone? Where was John? He ripped the iv free from his skin and grabbed a piece of cotton from the table, holding it over the vein as he got up and hurried out of the room. "Cody? Ted?" He called, walking down the stairs toward the dining hall. "Jay?" He entered the hall and found Natalya sitting at the table. There was a bandage on her cheek, and her blonde hair was matted with dirt and blood, but she was wearing a clean long sleeve shirt and jeans so he couldn't tell if she had other injuries. She looked like she had been crying. "Nattie?" He asked softly, so not to startle her. When she saw him she quickly wiped her face and looked at him.

"Hi Randy." She said, trying to fake a smile. "How are you feeling?"

"Alright. Where…where's Cena?"

She wiped her eyes again, sniffing as she tried to compose herself. "He's uh…in Ted and Cody's room, I think."

"Okay. Where are Ted and Cody?"

"Probably um in the library, with everyone whose hurt."

"Do we know the final count?"

She sniffed again. "Mike is hurt really bad. We don't know if he's gonna make it another night. Paul is okay, just got bit, but Stephan's back was crushed and it's taking a long time to heal, and he has silver wounds. They're all that's left of Miz's coven. And Nick and Ron are dead. It's just me, Jay, and TJ. Adam was…Lita said…Punk…Punk and Barrett have Adam and Hunter." Tears started falling again and he reached out and squeezed her shoulder.

"TJ okay?" He asked, referring to her mate. She only nodded in response. He couldn't begin to think what this meant for their covens. All three had essentially been destroyed, the Alphas lost, and all the Betas dead save Christian. But more importantly, his Alpha had been captured. Hunter could be dead for all they knew. He should have killed Barrett when he had the chance.

"Randy?" Lita entered the room and leaned against the wall. Natalya looked up at her and stiffened. The red-head hung her head in shame. Nattie got up and left the room. Randy looked up at Lita. "She blames me for Adam being captured. We tried to take Punk out but he…he overwhelmed us." She had bite marks from her neck down to her wrist on her left side, and her right shoulder was taped heavily. "When Hunter and Dave got there, I thought we'd have a chance, but Barrett…he surprised us…he brought Lesner…they killed Batista and it weakened Hunter enough that…I only got away because Adam threw me down the stairs into Jay." He nodded, understanding. "I don't know what we're gonna do."

"We're gonna recover from our injuries and then we're gonna get them back." He walked past her back for the stairs.

"Randy?" He stopped when she called his name again. "I…I don't know how it works for werewolves, but since you're Hunter's heir…doesn't that mean you're Alpha, like high Alpha? You are in charge of everyone whose left, right? You unite the covens now?"

He didn't look back at her, just continued towards the stairs. When he reached them he sighed deeply and then mounted the first step. "Yes."


	8. Chapter 8

Randy threw open the door to Ted and Cody's room and stepped inside. The room was dark, curtains drawn so tightly together that the moonlight made only faint shadows on the floor. He could smell blood. "John?" He asked softly, walking over to the limp form that lay curled in the bed. When there was no movement Randy reached the bed and pulled back the blanket, easing Cena's unconscious form over unto his back. He was naked save for a pair of Ted's black sweatpants. His torso and one shoulder were wrapped tightly, but blood was seeping through the white gauze. Gripping his shoulder, Orton eased John unto his side again and looked at his back, finding blood flowing quickly from the shoulder blade. Randy shoved his arms under John's and hauled him up into a seated position. John's head dropped unto Randy's shoulder and the werewolf's chest heaved. He closed his eyes for a moment, feeling his lover back in his arms, before reaching down and unraveling the bandages. He held his lover as still as possible in one arm as he cast aside the bloody wrappings and picked up fresh gauze from the table. He bit his lip as he scanned the slash wounds on Cena's stomach and back, but they were healing over. It was his shoulder that bothered Orton. Blood gushed into his hands when he pulled back the gauze, and he clamped his palms against the wound. With ghost touches he worked his way down the wound and realized the alignment of his lover's shoulder bones was off. Grunting softly, Orton dug his fist into Cena's back and shoved upward. A sickening pop echoed through the room and John's eyes opened in shocked, but he did not have the strength to scream. "Hey, hey, shh. I've got you. I've got you." Randy whispered into his ear. "Go back to sleep."

When Cena's eyes closed again, Orton again looked over the wound. Satisfied he rebandaged it and turned John unto his stomach. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself before reaching for the waistband of the sweatpants. He slipped another pillow under Cena's head and then tugged down the sweatpants. Randy swallowed back bile as he eyed the vampire's injuries. "Oh John."

Someone was touching him. He could feel slick fingers against his abused flesh. Of course. Of course Punk would add insult to injury by violating him while he was asleep. Of course he wouldn't allow him a little dignity, a short rest from the abuse. His stomach turned over and he struggled to move away. A strong hand on his hip halted his meager attempts. "John." That voice. It was not Punk, or Barrett, or even Gabriel. He knew that voice.

"Ran…Randy?" He struggled to raise his torso and turn his head. Randy Orton was indeed kneeling beside him, his hand holding his hip in a tight grip. "What…"

"Shh. Stop. Hold on a second, okay." Randy's fingers slid carefully away. He moaned just a little. "Sorry, I was hoping you'd stay unconscious through that." Randy rolled him carefully back unto his back. He grunted a little, realizing a burning sensation was spreading down his passage. "Burns, probably. It's just some healing salve. I can't exactly bandage anything in there."

"Ow." He finally said, glazing up at his lover. "Randy. Is it really you?"

"Yeah, it's really me." John reached out to him and he laid down beside the vampire. "You're safe, John. We're back at my place." He grazed his cheek lightly.

"How bad am I?" His chest heaved in pain and his eyes rolled lazily toward Randy. "I feel like shit."

"Yeah, well, Punk and Barrett tore you up pretty badly. I fixed your shoulder though, so most of your injuries should heal soon."

"Huh. And my uh…"

"Yeah, hopefully that will heal too."

"Are you okay?"

Randy glanced down at his stomach and then back at John. He forced a smile. "Yeah, I'm alright. Nothing a dose of silver antidote and some blood can't cure."

"You're hurt? Who hurt you?" John painfully pushed himself up unto his side and reached out to his lover.

"Barrett's knife was barbed. It's fine. I just need another dose of silver dose antidote soon and to drink and I'll be cured. You, on the other hand, need to rest." He planted his lips on John's. John kissed him back. "Go back to sleep." Cena nodded closing his eyes again.

"Don't leave me."

"I'll never leave you. Ever."

Leaving John in Ted and Cody's room, Orton got up and went back downstairs toward the library to check on the rest of his coven. His coven. It felt weird on the tip of his tongue. He couldn't begin to comprehend his new role. As he entered the room all activity stopped and all the werewolves, and Lita, bowed to him. He swallowed heavily and lifted his chin, before nodding, signaling that everyone could continue what they were doing.

Paul, whom they had nicknamed Big Show, was sitting beside the cot of a red haired werewolf who shifted in pain. "Sheamus." Randy muttered, going over to him. "Hey, calm down." He said softly, gripping the werewolf's hand and putting another on his pale forehead.

"It's the silver, he got it good." Paul muttered, gesturing to the IV bags that were perched above them. "And the venom."

Randy nodded. "He's not too cold, that's a good sign. And he's strong and healthy and young."

"Yeah, but his back is pretty messed up." The new Alpha glanced over at the huge werewolf and then down to the one in his arms. Carefully he rolled Sheamus unto his side and felt along his spinal cord. He winced at the fractured vertebrate.

"Yeah, I feel it. What are you giving him to speed up the healing process?"

Paul picked up a vial and handed it to the Alpha. Randy took it and squinted. After a moment he nodded. "Alright. I want you to double the dose the next time you give it. If his back isn't healing after that, we'll have to try something different." He clasped Paul on the shoulder before getting up.

He walked over to the next cot, where Christian and Nattie were bent over TJ, who had a large gash across his stomach. Nattie held her lover in her arms while Christian was busy sewing the wound. They glanced over at the Alpha when he approached. "Stitches reopened." Christian said immediately. TJ winced then, squeezing Nattie's arm tightly. The female werewolf groaned in response.

Randy grabbed TJ's hand, easing it off of Nattie's arm, and held it while Christian finished his work. "I gotcha, Tyson." He muttered. "Keep breathing okay." He whispered to the injured werewolf and then glanced at Christian.

"He's finished with the silver antidote, he should be able to heal this up soon." Christian told him as he finished the stitches and began to bandage the wound.

"Nattie, are you okay?" Randy asked, glancing at the blonde. She looked up at him and nodded.

"I'm fine, just a couple scraps and stuff." Orton reached out and held her chin to get a better look at her face. After a minute he nodded and transferred her lover back into her arms. He gave them a sympathic smile and moved on.

Beth, the only other remaining female werewolf was sleeping comfortably in the next cot. Randy checked her bitten arm and the IV tubes stuck in her flesh before getting up quickly as to not disturb her. Ted and Cody were leaning against the wall near Beth's cot and he walked over to them.

"Hey." Codes said softly. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright." A hand flew to his stomach but he quickly dropped it back to his side. "Where's Miz?" He asked softly.

Ted and Cody both gestured over their shoulders to the small study. "He's not…" Randy nodded before Ted finished. He glanced up at his brothers.

"I want everyone who hasn't yet had it to be dosed with anti-venom. Even if they don't think they were bitten. I'm not chancing losing another member of this coven." Ted nodded and moved away. Randy stopped Cody and turned to him. "Where's Lita?" Cody pointed.

Lita was sitting down on the floor away from the rest of the room, nursing her injured arm. Orton walked over and leaned against the wall beside her, glancing down at her. She looked up and then looked away. "I need someone to check up on everyone and report back to me. Interested?"

"You have a right to cast me out. Order my death, if you desire. With Adam gone I'm no longer a Beta, I'm just another vampire." Lita replied, still not looking at him.

"I'm not going to do that. I want you in my ranks, Amy. You helped me get John back, that proves you're loyal to this coven. I am going to get Adam and Hunter back and I can't do it without you, but until then you are part of this coven and I am its Alpha. Will you submit to me?"

Lita finally looked at him. After a moment she nodded. "I submit to you."

"Good. Now, about my offer?" He offered her his hand and she took it, pulling herself up. "Since you're mated to Edge I'm going to guess werewolf venom doesn't harm you too much, but if you want there's some anti-venom in the infirmary." She nodded and he smiled slightly at her before turning towards the room where Mike was.

The Alpha was lying in bed, blanch white and heavily bandaged. There was a breathing tube down his throat and a heart monitor hooked up to his chest. Several IVs hung around the bed. Randy entered slowly, his eyes staring straight ahead as he took the empty chair beside the bed. He heaved softly and then entwined his fingers with the injured werewolf's.

Miz was dying.

The next time Cena awoke he heard hush voices. He recognized them immediately as Randy and Ted's. "God, that hurts, hurry up." He heard Randy say and opened his eyes. Orton was leaning against the far wall, bent slightly at the waist, palms pressed into the wood. His jeans were pulled down under his hips. DiBiase was standing behind him, pressed up against him, his hands at Orton's bare hips. Randy let out a sharp moan and Cena's eyes widened.

"What the fuck?" He managed to say, putting his hands down to brace himself as he sat up. It's not that he really had a problem with Randy fooling around with Ted and Cody. He knew his lover often did, but while he was unconscious in bed? And truth be told he was a little jealous. He had been sure he was the only one Randy Orton bent over for.

"John?" Randy asked, turning his head in Cena's direction. Ted made no move to turn away, only continuing to be pressed against Randy. "Hang tight John, Ted's almost…"Randy clenched his teeth and stiffened another moan. "God." He said again, leaning his forehead against the wall. Cena's face took on a prideful glance. At least Randy didn't seem to be enjoying it. He always made sure Randy enjoyed it.

DiBiase moved away and Orton grabbed his jeans, hitching them back up around his waist and turning towards Cena. "What?" Randy asked, seeing the look on his lover's face.

"You always enjoy it when you're under me." John blurted out, smirking.

"Wha…" Randy raised an eyebrow and then glanced quickly over at Ted and back to John. "Wait, did you think…" Orton snickered. Cena's face fell. "Teddy…Ted, John thought that you were…" DiBiase turned around and looked between the lovers. Orton snickered again. "Show him the thing." Randy made a gesture with his fingers and DiBiase brought a syringe into John's line of sight.

Cena raised an eyebrow and then looked at Randy, who was still snickering. "Oh." He muttered in realization. "Oh. What was that for?" He asked as Randy walked over and got into the bed.

"Vampire venom." DiBiase answered.

"Completely unnecessary."

"You ordered it. We can't have our Alpha dying of his own stubbornness and stupidity." DiBiase held up another syringe and gestured at John. "Do you want me to do him too?"

"Nah. Go find Cody." Randy answered. Ted nodded, dropping the syringe unto the table and leaving the room.

"Alpha?" John asked, turning to his lover. Randy wrapped his arms around him and he snuggled into his arms.

"Yeah. Punk and Barrett have Hunter and they killed Dave. I'm heir of the coven, and heir to Hunter's power. High Alpha." He kissed John's forehead. "And you're my Beta."

Cena snickered, amused. "How do the other covens feel about having a vampire as their Beta?"

"They have no choice but to accept it. They've accepted me as their Alpha, and as Alpha it's my right to choose whomever I desire as my Beta. I've chosen you. Or I will, once we complete our bond."

"Our bond." John's eyes grew wide as he remembered. "I'm so sorry Randy. God, you must have been in agony." He rolled over and looked into Orton's eyes.

Orton smirked. "It's okay. I knew as long as I was feeling something it met you were still alive. That was all I cared about." He pulled him in for a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too."


	9. Chapter 9

She stopped walking and leaned against the wall just outside the door. Inside she could hear the blue haired boy screaming on the phone. "You're crazy! I've never smoked in my life!" She pressed her body closer against the wall, gazing through the crack in the door. She could hear him sobbing. "I'm too young to have lung cancer!"

He stared into her eyes, dark and cold. "I can save you." She muttered, her upper lip flaring back to reveal fangs. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she pulled him closer, her long dark hair spilling across his neck and unto his shoulder.

"Sophia!" He heard her scream, followed by the triumph howl of the blonde-furred werewolf.

John sat straight up and heaved with deep breaths. Randy's eyes flew up and he sat up in concern, looking over at his mate. "John?" He asked softly. "Are you okay? Are you in pain?"

Cena shook his head, settling back down and pulling his mate into his arms. "Just a bad dream." He kissed Orton's neck, squeezing his hips as he pulled him closer. "I'm okay. I promise."

"Okay." Randy replied softly, leaning to kiss his lips. He shifted his weight and moved his leg over Cena's hip. John sighed in quiet pleasure, staring up into the werewolf's cloudy eyes. Randy grinned, leaning down for another kiss.

Lita rushed into the room and stopped short of the bed. Randy and John pulled quickly away from each other and sat straight up. "What is it?" Cena asked. Lita's wide eyes fell unto Randy. She dropped to her knees and put her head down, total submission to her Alpha.

"It's Mike." Randy finally said, hurrying off the bed. Lita got up as the alpha threw his clothes back on as John stumbled off the bed and hunted through the nearest dresser for a clean shirt and some jeans.

Both men rushed down the hallway and stairs, Randy slightly ahead, barreling towards the small study. Lita followed just behind John, keeping pace with the Alpha and his new Beta. "Back, everyone, back." Randy ordered gesturing for his wolves to keep their distance. He turned to the red haired vampire. "Lita, keep them out." He and John entered the room and Lita stood in the doorway, her arms and body shielding the view.

"What do you need me to do?" John asked immediately as Randy moved over and began pulling out supplies. The heart monitor was beeping wildly and then let out a long single decibel. The werewolf stopped and looked over at the monitor. He ran his hand over his face, eyes darting wildly. "Randy?"

John watched at his lover put down the objects in his hand and walked over to the bed. "I'm sorry, Mike. I'm so sorry." He muttered, gripping at the electrodes from the heart monitor. He pulled them off and then moved on to the IVs. Pulling them out slowly he disconnected the tubes and shove the pole away. "I'm sorry." He said again, reaching to take out the breathing tube. With every piece of medical equipment removed Randy stared down at Mike's pale form. His battered chest heaved a breath on its own and then went still. An awful silence filled the room, only to be broken by Natalya's piercing wail outside.

Lita dashed from the door to the blonde, reaching her just as she sunk to her knees, tears pouring from her eyes. Her heart broke for the werewolf mourning the loss of her Alpha. TJ and Christian also reached down to console her, but she clung to Lita, burying her face in the vampire's shoulder.

John took several shaky breaths and then looked at Randy. His cloudy grey eyes were stoic and void, but his breath came in heaves, making his torso tremble. Cena moved towards him in the same second that he dropped forward. The vampire caught him in his arms and helped him down to the floor. "I've got you, I've got you." He muttered softly, holding him tightly as Randy burst into tears. He ran his hand through his lover's hair, clutching him to his chest.

Later, he and Orton, cloaked heavily in black and carrying torches strolled into the clearing behind the mansion where a large flat slab lay, elevated from the earth. Behind them the black-covered figures of Christian, TJ and Paul carried the shroud that enveloped Mike's body. They were followed by Ted and Cody and the veiled forms of Natalya and Lita. Sheamus was still healing and Beth stayed in the house to watch over him.

John glanced at Randy and then nodded slightly as they faced the others. Randy gestured to Christian and he and the others laid the body down on the slab. Ted and Cody brought forth bundles of wood that they arranged around the body. Then Randy and John stepped forward. "Tonight we honor our fallen brother and Alpha. He died a warrior's death, fighting for his coven and his kind." Randy took a deep breath. "I will not say his death was in vain, but I will say that this war must end with the dark ones." He looked at John and then Lita. "They are our brothers, not our enemies. And we should not fight them for what they are, only for who they are. Wade Barrett and CM Punk must die, but because they hold captive two of our Alphas, not because they are vampires. You have submitted to me as high Alpha, and as such my word is law. My word is this, the fighting ends with Barrett and Punk, when they are dead the war will cease, and if it so pleases the ancient gods Miz's ashes are the last we will spread of this war."

"So be it." John answered.

"So be it." Echoed Ted and Cody.

"So be it." The rest answered.

Randy took out a knife and John handed him a goblet. He walked over to the body and slashed open Miz's chest, removing his heart. Natalya and Lita lowered their eyes and looked away as Orton squeezed the organ so that blood gushed into the goblet. He then placed Miz's heart on his chest and stepped back. John tossed a torch unto the body. Randy raised the goblet to his coven. "The life-blood of our brother now feeds us. His strength is now our strength. In his death, we have life." He brought the cup to his lips and drank. "Brother, I drink of your greatness and strength, may your blood mingle with mine to make me strong as I assume your title and become lord of the coven." He passed the cup to John, who also drank.

"The rituals of vampire and werewolf are the same. You drink of your brothers, and we drink of ours. Now, with this coven we are one, and we drink as one." John raised the goblet. "Drink brothers, for one who was of us, is no more. If you drink his strength will abide in you and you will be. But if you do not drink, you also will be no more." He handed the goblet to TJ and watch as it was passed around. The flames flickered and smoke rose from the pyre. He watched them intently, reaching out and taking Randy's hand. Randy squeezed his hand, although he did not take his eyes off the pyre.

The fire burned until early morning, when the sky turned bloody, the sign of the sun's coming. Randy and John stood in the empty courtyard, watching as the flames died away. "You did well last night." Randy muttered, the first words he had spoken in hours.

"I'm your Beta. It's second nature." His voice was flat as they entered the house.

"Are you alright?"

"Are you?"

They stopped at the door to their room. Grey eyes met sapphire. Neither spoke, both seeing the pain and anguish in each other's eyes. And then John leaned in and bit Randy's neck. Randy let out a low groan and bit John's.

"Fuck me."

"Gladly."


	10. Chapter 10

"I am never leaving this bed again." John declared, purring into Randy's neck. "And neither are you." Randy snickered, rolling over unto his side and pulled John in close for a kiss.

"Sounds like a plan, but how are we suppose to eat?" He asked, licking the shorter man's ear.

"We'll drink each other's blood. That should suffice, right?" John nicked a small spot on Randy's neck and licked away the line of blood. Randy chuckled, nibbling on his ear.

"I have duties. I am the high alpha. That comes with all sorts of fun meetings and paperwork you know."

"Don't care." John mumbled, kissing the spot he nicked.

"You're insatiable."

"Damn straight."

"Don't you mean-"

"Randy! John!" The werewolf alpha and his vampire beta pulled away immediately at Ted distressed voice outside their door. Randy grabbed his jeans and forced them on as he made his way over to the door. He hurried unlocked it and Ted pushed it open.

"Alpha." Ted said, half out of breath.

"What is it, Teddy?" Randy asked, staring at him.

"There's a vampire, one of Punk's, downstairs. He's here to see you." Ted glanced up at his alpha and then across the room to his beta. "Both of you."

Randy looked over at John, his eyes clouded with concern. "Alright. We'll be down in a few minutes." Ted turned away and Randy caught his shoulder. "Ted, make sure the coven is on high alert." The werewolf nodded before exiting, closing the door behind him.

"Do you think Punk wants to bargain?" John asked, pulling on his jeans and getting two black t-shirts out from the drawer.

"No." Randy replied gravely, sitting on the bed to get his boots on. "CM Punk doesn't bargain with anyone, especially not when he's holding all the cards." He pulled his t-shirt over his head and stood up. John looked at him. "He wants to intimidate us. That's it." Randy reached into the bedside drawer and pulled out his gun. He shoved it into the waistband of his jeans and walked out of the door. John sighed, before picking up his own gun and following his mate.

"Speak quickly." Randy commanded, walking into the dining room where the vampire sat. John leaned against the doorway.

"They call me Ryback." The vampire said politely. "I'm here to speak for my master, CM Punk. He sends his regards."

"His regards mean nothing in this house." Randy shot back, coldly.

"You must be Randy Orton."

"I am Randy Orton, high Alpha of this coven."

"Indeed. My master made you so."

"How dare you!" John stepped into the room, uncrossing his arms as he took another step. "You have no right to speak to him that way, let alone speak of those who are lost."

Ryback didn't seem fazed. "John Cena, I presume. You're a traitor to your species."

Randy growled low. In one quick, smooth motion he grabbed Ryback by the throat and shoved him hard into the wall. "If you utter another word against my mate, I will kill you where you stand. Now what is it that CM Punk said to you?"

Ryback cleared his throat with difficulty. "He said that he desires a bargain with you."

"CM Punk never bargains." Randy's grip tightened on the man's throat.

"But Brock Lesner does." The man rasped. "He…convinced Punk to send you an offer. If you give him John Cena, he will give you Hunter." There was pure hate radiating from Randy's eyes. He knew Punk would try something to this magnitude, but to hear it physically spoken, darkened Randy's soul. "Give him Lita, and he'll give you Edge."

"Liar." Cena seethed. "You're lying."

"I am at your mercy, what reason do I have to lie?" Ryback shot back. Randy growled, releasing Ryback's throat. He stepped back, glancing at John. His face was twisted with hate and…fear? John blinked, his expression softening to see the emotion on his lover's face. "What is your answer?" Ryback gloated.

Randy locked eyes with John, and in one smooth motion he reached behind and grabbed the gun from his jeans, whirling around and shooting Ryback in the head. The vampire's head exploded with the impact of the UV round, blood spraying unto Orton. The decapitated body slumped against the wall. Randy took a breath that shook his chest. John walked over to him, gently easing the gun out of his hand and putting it on the table. He wiped the blood away from the alpha's face with the back of his hand. "Randy?" He finally asked.

"He asks of me what I cannot give." Randy answered, his cold eyes focused on his lover. "I cannot refuse the offer to rescue Hunter and Adam, they're alphas, I'd betray them. But if I give you and Lita to them, I damn us all. Lita is Adam's beta, to give her over would be to destroy him. And you…I would die before I let CM Punk even set eyes on you again."

"You would die if you handed me over." John reached up and wrapped his arms around Randy's shoulders, pulling him into a kiss. "So what do we do?" He asked softly, pressing his forehead against his lover's.

"I don't know."

"Randy?" Ted and Cody stood in the doorway. John and Randy pulled away and looked over at them. "I guess that's all that's left of our guest." Cody chuckled darkly. "I'll clean it up."

"What did he have to say?" Ted asked. His eyes were stoic, and they cut into Randy. His Alpha's silence was enough alert him. "What deal did CM Punk offer?"

Cody looked up, first at his mate and then to his Alpha. "No." He said softly, his eyes widening in fear. "Randy…You can't."

"I'm not." Randy replied, his voice unwavering enough to convince Cody, but not Ted. "I won't."

"You betray your Alpha if you don't." DiBiase said, his voice grim. "You betray the coven."

"I am Alpha!" Randy answered suddenly, the force in his voice causing Ted and Cody to drop to one knee and John to look down. "I am high Alpha, and this is my coven, now. I will not risk my coven. This is my judgment, this is my law, we will not bargain with CM Punk." He looked around and then left the room.

John sighed softly, looking at the ground. Ted and Cody got up and glanced at each other before looking at John. "We'll find another way." John told them, but it sounded more like he was trying to convince himself. "We'll find another way." He repeated, going after Randy.

"Go away, John." Randy was sitting outside, against the stone slab where they had burned Miz's body. Tears poured down his eyes and he wiped them away with an impatient hand.

"I'm your partner, not one of your puppies. You can't order me away so easily." John said, a slight smirk playing at the edge of his lips. Randy's lip twitched, but he let out a sob instead of a smile. "Hey. Hey." John got down on the ground beside him and pulled Randy's head into his arms. "You're a good leader, Randy. You'll do what's right."

"How can I when I don't know what's right? My whole life Hunter has been there guiding me. He turned me, he trained me, he made me his heir. And now…"

"This is not a choice Hunter can make for you. I can't make this choice for you."

"But I don't know what to do, John! Punk will slaughter Hunter if I don't give you to him. I cannot betray him like this, John. He is like my father. He is my father. But how can I give you to him? You are the only man I have ever loved. My beta. My mate. We're bound, John. If you go, I go, and then Punk…" Randy stared down at the ground and sighed deeply. After a moment he nodded to himself. "I have to protect the coven."

"You have to protect the coven." John repeated. "Your duty is to them now."

"And not to Hunter." He sighed and looked away. "Hunter risked everything to save you and I. He risked the covens for us. What does that say about me that I won't do the same for him?"

John looked at him and then looked away. "Randy…"

"I can't do it, John. I can't sacrifice the coven. I can't."

"Appoint an heir, then. And you and I will go alone. Ted and Cody can defend the coven if…"

Randy got up and sighed deeply, putting his hands flat on the stone. "Mike, your blood flows through mine, give me the strength to do what I must."

John backed away, leaving Randy alone with his thoughts. He went back into the house where Ted and Cody were waiting. "Well?" Ted asked.

"He hasn't decided yet." John told him.

Cody sighed, crossing his arms. "Hunter was our alpha too. We'll fight. We'll all fight."

"He knows that, Codes. But he doesn't want to risk any more harm to this coven. We've lost so many…"

"We'll recover." Cody said quickly.

"Randy loves you, Codes. He can't bear to lose anyone else. He's lost too much already."

"It's his choice." Ted said gravely. "He has to make it alone."

Natalya shivered in the cold night air, wrapping her pink and black scarf tighter around her shoulders. She walked slowly through the trees at the edge of the courtyard, staring up at the starless sky. A twig snapped behind her and she whirled around, startled, dropping down defensively. Randy stepped out of the shadows, his face tear streaked in the weak light. Nattie sighed in relief at the sight of her alpha, bowing to him before standing up straight. "Are you alright? Are you injured? Did something attack you? Should I get John?" She rattled off questions, her eyes searching her alpha's face.

"I'm fine." Randy replied, his voice grave. "What are you doing here?"

Nattie looked away. "I've been seeking council with the deceased."

"Then I'm not alone tonight." He said softly, taking her chin and turning her face towards his. She stared into his deep grey eyes and then looked away.

"I miss him, Randy."

"I do too."

"You can't give Lita to Punk. You can't. Adam would rather die than for that to happen. I would rather die. I know I haven't been the most welcoming of her, but she is one of us now. She's my sister as surely as Beth is. Promise me you won't." She threw her arms around him and began to sob. He paused for a split second and then wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to his chest.

"Shh. Nattie. Shh. I have no plans to hand Lita over. I promise I won't let Punk anywhere near her." She continued to hug him for a few more seconds and then pulled away. "I promise." He said again, looking straight into her eyes. She nodded, bowing again before walking off. Randy watched her leave. He looked up at the sky and shook his head. "Hunter…Adam…forgive me."


	11. Chapter 11

Ted and Cody threw the door to the mansion open and dragged Randy, unconscious and barely breathing, through the threshold. The Alpha was badly wounded, blood dripping from deep gashes along his face and torso. One of his arms hung limply over Ted's shoulder. "John!" Ted yelled, as he and his mate mounted the stairs, the rest of the coven spilling in, their eyes wide with horror as they beheld their Alpha.

"Randy!" Lita cried out, her voice breaking. She tried to shove her way towards the man who had taken her in and made her a part of his coven. Natalya and Beth grabbed unto her and held her back. She collapsed into sobs between the blonde werewolves. "Randy." She mewed.

"What the hell happened?" Christian yelled, bounding up the stairs beside Ted and Cody.

"He offered himself to Punk and Lesner in John's place." Cody explained as they hurried down the hallway to the master bedroom. "It's a message to our Beta."

"John!" Ted yelled a second time as Christian threw open the doors to the master bedroom. Cena scrambled out of bed, his eyes red and puffy. He knew. There was no way he couldn't. The bond had been complete for weeks. It was his screaming that had tipped off Ted and Cody in the first place. "It's bad, John." Ted said, though he didn't need to.

"Jesus Fucking Christ." Cena swore behind gritted teeth as he ripped the comforter off the bed. Christian was already collecting medical supplies as Ted and Cody laid their Alpha down on the mattress. Cody ripped the remains of the shirt from Randy's torso and John's stomach turned when he saw the deep wounds, and the red streaks of inflammation from the infection already setting in. "That's silver poisoning." He said outloud, confirming the werewolves fears.

"This is all the anti-silver we have left." Christian said, holding the vial to Cena. "We haven't restocked the medical supplies yet."

"Fuck." John grabbed the vial and sat it down roughly on the table. Ted was carefully accounting for all of Randy's injuries. His face twisted in a grave expression as he scanned his body. "They…" John had to swallow the word a few times. "They raped him."

Cody looked over at the Beta and then down to Randy. He swallowed with difficulty and then locked eyes with Ted. With a slight nod from his mate, Cody undressed his Alpha completely before closing his eyes and looking away. Ted stared up at John, waiting for the vampire's reaction. Cena's expression was critical and angry, but it did not boil over into rage, there would be time for that later. Calmly he pulled the sheet over Randy's lower half and looked at Ted. He met the werewolf's gaze evenly and then turned to Christian. "Anti-venom, do we still have that?"

Christian set the anti-venom down on the table. "We might have enough."

"What about blood?"

"I'll get the stock." Christian hurried out of the room.

"Ted, we've got to set up an IV pole. Cody, get a halter, I want the heart monitor on him now!" The two werewolves nodded, hurrying out of the room to get the equipment. Christian was back in a hurry, carrying bags of blood. He set them down and went over to Randy, picking up a stack of bandages. He handed some to John and kept the other half by his side. "We've got to clean these wounds out." Christian eyed the vampire warily before twisting around and grabbing the bottle of anti venom.

"Hold him." He told John, uncapping the bottle. As soon as he poured the mixture into the gashes Randy's eyes shot open and he screamed. John pinned him against the bed, keeping him down until the blood from the gashes ran dark from being mixed with the green solution. Randy unfortunately didn't pass back out, instead his wounded screams echoed through the house. "Jesus Christ, knock him out with something." Christian muttered, trying to keep his Alpha still.

"No. I want him conscious. He's lost too much blood." John told him. He looked up, shifting as he gripped Randy's struggling form. "Take off your belt." Christian nodded. Randy's screams continued on, muffled only by the leather of Christian's belt stuffed in his mouth.

Ted and Cody stood just in front of the door, waiting for their Beta. When the wounds had been cleaned out he gestured for them, handing them bandages and medical tape. "You going to stitch?" Cody asked quietly, casting a sideways glance in John's direction.

The vampire looked up and shook his head slightly. "Not with that infection. It will only make it worse. Just pack the wounds for now, Codes." Randy's back arched off the bed with a muffled scream when they touched him. John grabbed his mate's hand and squeezed it tightly as the other werewolves held him still. "Randy, I've got you." He whispered. "I've got you."

"Hey, you alright baby boy?" Ted walked through the groove of trees towards the rocks where Cody was seated. "Codes?"

Cody wiped his eyes roughly before looking up at his mate. "Yeah." He replied quietly, not holding the gaze.

Ted sat down beside him and pulled the pup into him lap. "What's up?"

"I was just thinking about Hunter and Dave, and….and last time we had to patch Randy up like this."

"He almost died." Ted said softly, running his fingers through Cody's thick dark curls.

"Hunter knew exactly what to do. He and Dave were so calm."

"They were scared to death, Codes. You know that."

"Yeah, but they didn't show it. Not around us." He wiped his eyes again. "I miss them so much, Teddy."

"I know. I miss them too." He sighed, rubbing his mate's shoulder. "They raised us, really. We were so young when we were turned."

"If Randy dies…"

"He won't."

"But if he does…that means…."

"It means I'm next in line, I know." Cody moved out of Ted's arms and looked at his mate. Ted nodded. "It means Punk will target me next. Stop worrying baby boy, please." He encircled the young werewolf in his arms again. "We'll fight that battle when we come to it."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Bite down, bite down, bite down." John shoved the belt between Randy's teeth and continued to work his shoulder back into place. A sickening pop echoed through the room, followed by another scream. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." John quickly wrapped the joint tightly to his mate's body and pressed him back down unto the bed.

"John." Randy looked up at his mate, eyes full of pain. "Forgive me."

"Shh." John wiped away a line of tears. "It's okay. You're safe now."

"I put us all in danger."

John sighed and looked down at him. "What you did was so fucking stupid! You're the Alpha of this coven, Randy. What the hell did you think was going to happen? Punk doesn't want you, he's never wanted you, he wanted Hunter and now that he has him he is never going to let him go. It was never about me, it was all about keeping you weak so that you couldn't get to Hunter." Randy closed his eyes and John sighed again, moving unto the bed beside his mate. Carefully he pulled the injured werewolf into his arms and held him close to his chest. "Are you alright? Do you need anything?"

"No needles." He muttered, his voice muffled by the pillow. John smirked and shook his head.

"You realize I have you hooked up to an IV for a reason, right?"

Randy's eyes opened and drifted down to his hand. He briefly touched the white tape that surrounded the tube. "Oh."

John snorted, getting up from the bed. "I'm not that big of an asshole, Randy." He muttered while filling a syringe.

"Could have fooled me." Randy shot back, abate weakly.

"Oh now you're just gunning for a shot in the ass." John said with a smirk as he pierced the IV tube with the needle and injected the painkillers.

"I'm gunning for you to stick something in my ass."

"Later." John whispered, bending over to give him a mate a kiss.

"Hmm." Randy muttered against his lips. "Seeing as how I'm already naked, why don't you take this stupid halter off me and then let me rip your clothes off."

John chuckled. "Sorry Ran, we both know you don't have the strength to rip my clothes off. And until you do, you keep the halter on." He gave him another kiss and sat back. "Go to sleep you stupid son of a bitch."

"Heh." Randy scoffed. "I'm not actually that tired."

"I can fix that."

"I swear to the gods that if you stick anything but your dick into me I will make you regret it."

"That a challenge?"

"You forget that I'm the Alpha and you're the Beta." John threw his head back and laughed, getting off the bed and taking off his shirt. "Going to put on a little show for me, Johnny?"

"Oh that's not fair. You know hearing you call me that always makes me horny." Randy chuckled evilly and John shook his head, a grin spreading through his lips. He kicked off his sneakers and then began to undo the top button of his jeans. Randy struggled to prop himself up against the pillow, watching John with hungry eyes. "Ran, don't get upset if it doesn't last very long." His eyes were serious and the Alpha nodded. "I'm not kidding. You're weak and I really don't want to hurt you. Especially since you've already been hurt."

"Oh please. Do you think that what they did to me is enough to rob me of my desire for you? You're my mate. They had no power over me and they could take nothing from me." John nodded, unzipping his jeans and letting them fall to the floor. He stepped out of them and fingered the waistband of his boxers before tearing them down off his hips. Randy licked his lips in anticipation. "John." He whined.

"Yeah, I know." His mate crawled unto the bed and kissed him. "Okay, how are we going to do this?"

"Hard and soon?" Randy answered with a whimper. John chuckled and planted another kiss on his lips.

"I'm trying to figure out the best position with your shoulder and the IVs, Ran." John scanned the length of the IV tube and wires of the heart monitor. "Alright, turn over on this side, but keep your arm straight so you don't mangle the IV tube. And be careful of the halter." Randy nodded, reaching out and gripping the bed frame with his good arm. John turned his hips and wrapped one arm close to Randy's bad one, to support it. "Okay?" Randy nodded. "Okay, I've got you." He planted a moist kiss on the back of his lover's neck. Randy whimpered again, shoving his hips back into John.

"Johnny." He whined. "Please."

"Stop begging. It's unbecoming." The vampire replied, his voice husky as he reached down between their bodies to spread Randy apart.

"Don't." Randy reached behind them and smacked John's hand away. "I don't want you to fucking finger me. Just stick your goddamn cock in my ass, already." John chuckled softly as he moved his hand away. "And if you fucking spit on your hand, I will eat you. And not like in your erotic girly fantasies either."

John snarled like a cat, laughing as he adjusted himself behind Randy. "You asked for it." He muttered, shoving himself deep inside his mate. Randy cried out so loudly John reached around and clamped his hand over his mouth.

"Move! Fuck!" Randy ordered. "Christ, move!" John rolled his hips back and then slammed against his mate. "Fuck! Fuck! Oh Christ, fuck."

"Ugh, Randy. Fucking Christ Jesus." Their ancient gods didn't have names pronounceable in human tongues, but John was fairly certain he and Randy were managing to name them all as he continued to thrust in and out. He was quite thankful that Randy wanted it savagely tonight, because that bare skin on skin contact was bringing him dangerously close in only a few strokes. Another slew of vulgar blasphemy from Randy, and John was reaching around for his dick. But Randy again smacked his hand away.

"Don't fucking touch me, Cena." He roared, before another thrust made him almost scream. "I want…oh mothering fucking gods in hell…I want to…cum on my….JOHN!" That was it. Randy exploded, and John moaned, his own orgasm following. He pulled out slowly and collapsed on his back, breathing heavily. Randy rolled over and looked at him, before leaning in and kissing him. "Thanks."

"For what?"

"For loving me."

Before John could respond another set of moans echoed from just across the hall. They were followed by "Oh Christ Cody, you're so goddamn tight." And "Jesus fuck, Teddy you're fucking huge. Oh shit, yeah, fucking impale me."

Randy looked at John and John looked back at him. They started laughing, and continued for a long moment, before John rolled Randy back unto his side and curled himself close to his mate. "Now are you tired?" He asked, kissing his lover's neck.

"Yeah." Randy replied, cocking his head so that John could have better access to his neck. "Yeah, now I'm tired." He let John continue to kiss him for a little while before looking back at him. "Johnny?"

"Yeah?"

"CM Punk has to die. I want him dead. I want it more than anything."


End file.
